The Passionate Life with Sally and Noah
by noahxcodylover
Summary: Noah and Sally are finally out of high school, their lives begins. Sally gets into Kingston and become a medical surgeon. Two years later… she comes back! Noah and Sally reunites and lives happy. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Read then review! Now Rated M in some chapters. N/OC, C/OC, N/H, A/H and other canons/pairings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Title: An Experience That's Lives On

Main Character(s): Noah and Sally

OCs: Polly, Kaitlyn, Jannett, Sally, Maria, Violet, and Brandon

Theme: Scripted Play

Author: KathrenRJ

Author's Note: I don't own TDI nor Kingston University, just my OCs

*Sally Parker, Maria Parker, Noah McBoring and Owen Martin was at school for their final year in the 12th grade (except Maria who's in the 10th)*

Sally: *excited* Aren't you guys happy that we're graduating!?

Owen: *excited* WOOHOO! Graduation, I'm ELATED! YEAH!

Maria: *jealous* Agh! Yah' are lucky you guys are done with high school; I GOT TWO YEARS TO GO!

Sally: It's okay Maria, you need the education! *chuckles*

Noah: *smirks* Ain't that the truth!

Maria: *growls*

*The principal of the school announced in the intercom…*

The Principal: Everyone, we will now count down to summer vacation. 10, 9…*

Duncan: 8, 7…

Jannett: 6, 5…

Maria, Sally, Noah, and Owen: 4, 3…

THE ENTIRE SCHOOL: 2, 1…

**WOOHOO!**

*Everybody in the school rushed rapidly and wildly out. Sally, Maria, Noah, and Owen rushed out of the school as well. Sally and Noah with grins got into Sally's car and pulled off, waving goodbye to their friends especially Maria and Owen*

Sally: *singing* We're out of high school! And then going to college!

Noah: *laughs* Sally, I'd never see you this happy before! What's gotten into you?

Sally: *calms down* Well it's just I'm finally out of that school and into the real world. I'm thinking of going to Harvard, or what about Kingston!? I don't know! What about you? What college are you going to?

Noah: *thinks* Hmmm… I don't I want to go to college.

Sally: *gasped in shock* What!? Noah what's gotten into YOU? All your life since we met you always wanted to go to college but now what the HECK!? *calms down and sighs* Well it's not my problem though but really, why don't you want to go to college?

Noah: Well it's because, I'm already smarter than even senior in college, and thinking of out and into the world, *looks up into the sky* life out is very huge and for a eighteen year old like me; I should explore the world and maybe do class sessions once a week but live on my own, *voice gets softer* find my dream, *voice gets even softer* find my true…

*Sally gazes at Noah like she was in love (which she was) while not looking at the road*

Noah: *gasped and yells* WATCH OUT FOR THAT-

*Sally's car crashes into the fire hydrant which squirted out water and got Sally and Noah wet. Sally glanced at Noah which is staring at her back. Noah began to smile then giggled. Sally looked at him confused then started to giggled. Then the giggle turned into laughter as Sally and Noah walked home together still dripping wet, holding hands *

*a week later after graduation, Sally was in her house, writing in her diary about her day*

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm now free to LIVE! All I need to do is to get my own place hehehe! I haven't heard from Noah for awhile, I called. him twice today but no answer! Hmm, I should go to his house and see him. BRB **_

*Sally closed her book and went downstairs and out the door. When she was about to leave, looked at the mailbox in their yard and seen that there was something in there. She ran to see and looked inside. She seen an envelope, and the front said "Kingston Univ."*

Sally: *worried* I hope it's something good!

It said:

_Sally Jessica Parker,_

_You have been accepted to Kingston, your room is on reservation and you can come at anytime. Your session will be nine times each day, plus a free break in between. Just sign your signature down here and bring it to us! Thank you._

_Yasmin Rubenstein,_

_The Principal and President Council of Kingston University_

_signature please, __

Sally: *elated* OH MY GOD! I'm in! HAHA! I'm in, I'm in, I'M IN! HAHAHA!

*Sally runs to the house to get ready, but forgot what she was about to do*

*2 days passed and Sally told everyone about her being accepted to Kingston, so everyone plan to make a surprise farewell party for Sally at the airport. Sally was excited about going to Los Angeles to Kingston, at least she'll be in the hottest place in America*

*Everyone at the airport was waiting for Sally to arrive, everyone except Noah. Noah was very happy that Sally was leaving, but sad too. He will missed Sally. Noah and her been friends since preschool! And never gotten separated EVER. But now it's where things changes and move along…*

Sally: *walks into the airport* Okay, the time has come and time to live my dream in KINGSTON! Hehehe!

TD Cast: SURPRISE!

Sally: *gasped* Aww… you all are to kind!

Bridgette: *joked* Aren't we suppose to?

Sally: *giggles* Hmhm, well yeah…

Maria: *sniffs* I'm going to miss ya' big sis! WAHAHA! *hugs Sally tightly*

Sally: *disturbed* Uh, I'll miss… you too.

Polly: GOODBYE… Sal's!

Sally: Bye Poldine!

Polly: *serious voice* Don't call me by my real name please?

Sally: Goodbye POLLY! Hehe.

*Sally then said goodbye to Heather, Duncan, Brandon, Kaitlyn, Ezekiel, La'Shawna, Jannett, Katie, Sadie and everyone else. But all except one, Noah*

Noah: *clears throat* Um, well what about me?

Sally: *chuckles* Hehe, oh sorry!

Noah: Well you're a freshman now! Happy?

Sally: Like as ever! But I'm going to miss everybody, but who am I going to miss the most, you.

Noah: *blushes* R-really? Uh, I-I'll miss you too. THE MOST!

Sally: *giggles* I bet you do. *gives Noah a kiss on the cheek*

Noah: *blushes even harder* U-uh bye!

Sally: *waves back* BYE!

Everyone: BYE SALLYYYYY!

*Sally's plane been announced and disappeared in the crowd. Some of her friends including Maria and Owen cried. But Noah still with a grin walked away happily thinking of Sally and how she will do in Kingston with their lives ahead*

Note: I know it's a little short but I was tired! R&R

And I don't own anything!

KathyOUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Title: REUNITE

Main Character(s): Noah and Sally

OCs: Polly, Kaitlyn, Jannett, Sally, Maria, Violet, and Brandon

Theme: Scripted Play

Author: KathrenRJ

Author's Note: I don't own TDI nor Red Robbins, Red Lobster, Golden Corral, or Long John's Slivers just my OCs

*it been two years and Noah got his own place with nice fabric furniture. And the day Sally graduate and come home from college. Noah knew though no one else! So for her welcome home party… a welcome home party! But it's going to be at Noah's place but only Noah as the guest.*

Sally: *in relief* Man, what a trip back home! Those pilots need more lessons! Well all that I'm-

*Noah with a smile on his face waved at Sally*

Sally: Noah!

Noah: Hey Sally! *gives Sally a big hug* I missed alot! Wow, you got a haircut!?

Sally: *blushes* Hehehe! I missed you too! And yes I did got a haircut ain't it nice?

Noah: Heh, yeah! *winks* Hey, I got a surprise for you! Well two surprises exactly. Com' on I'll show you. *grabs Sally's hand and runs outside*

*Noah runs to the parking and shows Sally's car has been fixed from that accident two years ago*

Sally: *amazed* Oh my God! You got this thing fixed?! Thank you Noah, but I want you to have it!

Noah: Really? You don't have to! I mean it's yours, and you need it! BUT WAIT! How about WE have it?

Sally: *confused* We?

Noah: Yeah! Just you and me, together! We can share it, just like we'd shared our Christmas toys when we were younger right?

Sally: *laughs* Yeah… ah those memories… but that was before, this is now! So that SURPRISE…

Noah: *gazing at Sally* Huh? OH! Right! *opens the passengerside door* Me'h lady…

Sally: *blushes and giggles* Oh Noah, you're so polite! Hehehe!

*they gets in the car and drove off*

*an hour of driving, they finally made it home*

Noah: Okay, now close your eyes *cover Sally's eyes*

*they walked up to the front porch then opened the door*

Noah: Okay now! *uncover Sally's eyes*

*Sally face was amazed even more! She couldn't believe her eyes. Noah have everything!*

Sally: *rejoicing* You're house is BEAUTIFUL! Noah I swear you changed alot! You used to be sarcastic and hated fabric, but now you're very funny in a friendly way and fabric designs everywhere!

Noah: *blushes* Well… I do know how to fix up the place.

Sally: *voice gets sad* But I don't have a home though, I still with my mother and sister who probably have a house too! *sighs* Well at least I have a… *pulls out her degree* MEDICAL DEGREE!

Noah: *looks at her degree impressed* Wow, CONGRATULATION! *clap his hands* WOOOO!

Sally: *blushes* Hehe! Thank you, but still I don't want to be the only one to have no home!

Noah: *thinks* Hmmm have about this, you can be my roommate! Just pack up what you need and move on over! Us be friends like when we were kids. Sleeping over every weekend! But instead FOREVER!

Sally: Yeah… hmhm.

*so there we have it, Sally moved out of her mother's and into Noah's. Sally was really happy, her life was perfect. But Noah has something hiding, emotionally hiding. Ever since Sally moved in, he felt weird and very uncomfortable around her. But he couldn't take it he must ask her out, he's too afraid. But he must, he really like Sally*

*The next day, Sally made breakfast with a nice unique way. Scrabbled eggs, fruit salad, bacon, and strawberry shakes. Noah sniffs the delicious smell and rushed downstairs. He sat at the table and grinned at Sally with hungry eyes. Sally nodded as she sat down to eat*

Noah: *playful melody* Hey Sally…

*Noah put a strawberry in his nostrils and made a funny face. Sally burst into laughter*

Sally: *laughs* Hahahaha! Noah you're funny!

Noah: *blushes* Uh, Sally? *gulps heavily* Do you want to go… eh-er umm OUT?

Sally: Umm, well where do you want to go?

Noah: It's your choice! Well where do you want to go?

Sally: *thinks* Hmm, I want to go to Red Robbins, or Golden Corral, or even Red Lobster! Or-

Noah: How about Long John's Slivers?

Sally: *gasped* YEAH! I love their fried shrimps!

Noah: *in a gentle voice gazing at Sally* I do too.

*when he tried to grab the napkins, he touched Sally hand and blushed really hard. So did Sally*

Noah: *embarrassed* Oh I'm sorry!

Sally: *embarrassed* Oh uh it's o-okay! Heh!

*after they ate breakfast, Noah had to go to his class. A hour later, some visitors just wanted to stop by to visit*

Sally: *opens the door and gasped* Katie, Sadie, Jannett, Maria, and Gwen!? What are you all doing here?!

Maria: Just came to visit that's all! So how's you and Noah? Liking the new haircut!

Sally: Thanks, and me and Noah are fine!

Gwen: La'Shawna and Bridgette are coming over later. So… can we come in?

Sally: Sure!

*Gwen, Maria and friends then made an entrances into the house. The girls were shock at the fabric designed furniture that Noah established*

Maria: *amazed* Wow, Noah for the first time… I'm impressed!

Katie: *elated* I KNOW! Sadie, is that Taylor Lautner!?

Sadie: *walks up to the photo and surprised* OMG! It is! Sally!?

Sally: *chuckles* But Noah doesn't know! *whispers* Keep it a secret though.

*the two nodded as they all sits down on the fabric sofas and chairs*

Sally: Uhh, can I get you

guys some hot chocolate?

Jannett: No, it's okay!

Maria: *yells* BUT I DO CUZ' I'M COLD!

Sally: *giggles* Uh-huh!

*couple minutes passed and the girls were talking about Noah and Sally going out to dinner tonight*

Maria: *surprised and gasped* YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HIM ALREADY?! Should of done that YEARS… ago…

Gwen: Wow, you guys are really going out?

Sally: Well it's not really going out and dating; just a little "us" time! Beside I don't like have a crush on him.

Katie: *sighs* Sally don't tense yourself in that way, you do like Noah and I know you really enjoy his company!

Sally: *holds her breath for three seconds then exhaled* Ok! I do very much! I-it's just I…

Maria: *intense* WAIT! You WHAT!? TELL ME!

Katie and Sadie: *excited* YES, TELL US TELL US!

Sally: *sighs* Okay, I never fell in love or had a boyfriend. I never even had my first kiss! Heh… *embarrassed* I just afraid that he might cheat on me or takes advantage of me!

Maria: *serious tone* If he do, I'll kill him!

Sally: *annoyed* Maria…

Maria: What?! It's true!

Gwen: Hey, it's okay!

Jannett: Yeah, he probably didn't have his first kiss either! And beside, Noah's too nice to you to be hurting you and stuff!

Katie: I doubt it, a cool-looking guy like him; he probably, has his first kiss! Maybe more than once in his past. And maybe sometimes thinking of taking advantages!

Sadie: *disgraced* KATIE!

Katie: What? It can happen.

*Sally made a frown after Katie's remark. Couple minutes passed and Bridgette and La'Shawna join in after*

La'Shawna: *excited* Girl… I'm so proud of you graduating college! And you and Noah living in this beautiful place! And liking the new haircut!

Sally: *blushes* Hmhm, thanks! Well what do you guys want to do now?

Sadie: *gasped of an idea* I know!

Katie: *gasped* Ohh, what is it Sadie?!

Sadie: Let's go on a SHOPPING-SPREE!

All The Girls: A SHOPPING-SPREE!?

Sadie: Yeah for Sally so she can find a perfect dress for her dinner date!

Maria: That's a great idea! *mumbles to herself* The first time too.

Sally: What? Nah' I don't think I should do this! It's just a dinner.

Bridgette: So? You have to look hot for your hot date!

Sally: *a little bit frustrated* I'm not dating him!

Maria: *blurting out* YES YOU ARE NOW COMING ON! *pulls Sally up and out the door*

*so they all went to go get Sally a dress for her dat-eh er I MEAN! dinner. 1½ hours later Noah comes back from class*

Noah: *unlocks his door and comes in cheerfully* I'm home baby- I MEAN Sally! *looks around and sees no one around* Huh? No one's here! Well I guess I better hide my surprise for her on my date. *hides his surprise in his closest*

*meanwhile Sally and her friends was enjoying their time at the mall. Sally was thrilled to be hanging out with her friends. Maria founded a perfect dress for her. A beep blue slim dress with a flowered belt attach with it. It cost $33.94 but it was on sale so it was 50% off. She felted real touched by her friends who respected her gratefully. After their spree Sally then dropped off all of her friends home. And then went home herself, when she got home she seen Noah on the couch taking a nap*

Sally: *smiles* Aww, he looks so cute when he's taking a nap.

*Sally hides her dress in her closest and went downstairs to take a nap herself. She slept right next to Noah like they're cuddling. 30 minutes later Noah wakes up first and realize it was almost time fire the date. So he went to get change and got into the shower. A minute later Sally woke up and got ready to she didn't know that Noah was in the shower. She accidentally walks in on Noah and then…*

Sally: *gasped* Oh my God! I am super-duper sorry! I-I…

Noah: *embarrass* Uh, I-It's okay, I just forgot to close up the curtains.

*the both in complete embarrassment got ready. Sally wore her dress she bought and Noah in his sky-looking suit with a green tie. They both went downstairs and was impressed with their appearance*

Noah: *impress* Wow, you look great!

Sally: *giggles and blushes* Hehe, thanks. So uhh are you ready?

Noah: Yes ma'm. Come on, to the car!

Sally: *giggles* Yes sir!

*they both got into the car and made their way off to the restaurant*

*meanwhile in car, they were silent. Sally looking out her window and Noah focusing on the road*

Noah: *in thought* I hope she didn't see me completely. I felt so pale there. I should of closed up the curtains after a got in there and turn on the water. Not at the last minute! STUPID!

Sally: *in thought* I still can't get that out of my head! Noah naked! Agh! Just calm down Sally, the date will be alright. Right?

Will Be Continued…

Note: This chapter's longer because of the arrival so yeah…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Title: The Unexpected Double Date

Main Character(s): Noah and Sally

OCs: Polly, Kaitlyn, Jannett, Sally, Maria, Violet, and Brandon

Theme: Scripted Play

Author: KathrenRJ

Author's Note: I don't own TDI just my OCs

*10 minutes later, they finally made it to the restaurant. Noah opened the passenger door for Sally. They got out and went inside. When they got there, they signed in their reservation at the counter. After they sat down at their table, and look at their menu*

Sally: *in thought* _Okay, the date-I MEAN dinner is going good. But is Noah going to talk? I think he's mad at me! Wait! Nooooo__… he couldn't it's just an accident! Hmmm or he's just embarrass that's all. Yeah, he's embarrass!_

Noah: *in thought* _Well, it's happening, I hope I don't blow it. I really like her and I have only one chance, meanwhile we're roommates and she saw me naked. But I don't care about that right now. Just stay cool Noah, just stay cool…_

*the two sat down in silence. Waiting for their waiter to come to take their order*

Sally: *soft voice* Umm what do you like in eat?

Noah: *blushes* Uh well uh a Spicy Turnover Sea Shrimp with tartar sauce or The Fried Shrimp with tartar sauce! Well what do you want?

Sally: The Buttered Shrimp or The Fried Shrimp! But I don't like tartar sauce. But I do love barbeque!

Noah: *soft voice* Uh-huh…

A voice: Hey guys!

*Sally and Noah heard a to familiar voice. It sounds girly and a little nerd like! It was Beth?! She was wearing her waitress uniform and holding a small notebook*

Sally: OMG! Beth you're our waitress?!

Beth: Yeah! So how are you guys been doing?

Noah: Pretty well, but I have a question. Why are you a waitress here?

Beth: Just to get me a new place because, my old one got set on fire- *sighs* I don't want to talk about it.

Sally: Oh! We're so sorry.

Noah: Yeah…

Beth: But that's okay! So now my I take your order?

Sally: Well I want Buttered Seasoned Shrimp! And Noah wants-

Noah: Grilled Shrimp!

Beth: Okay! Be right up! Nice meeting you guys!

Sally: Nice to meet you too!

*they all waved goodbye, and waited for their food. Then another familiar voice screams across the room*

A voice: OMG Sally and Noah!

*the voice was Sierra who's dragging her date which was Cody*

Sally: *disturbed* Hey… Sierra…

Noah: *groans* aghhhhh…

Cody: *weary* Hey guys…

Sally: *in thought* _Sierra and Cody? I thought Maria and Cody?_

Sierra: Are you guys having a date too?!

Sally: No it's not really a date; it's a little friend thing!

Cody: Yeah… *whispers to Noah* I wish this wasn't a date at all!

Sierra: Can we sit with you?

*Sally glanced at Noah which shook his head*

Sally: Sure! *in thought* _Oops!_

Noah: You want to take an order or no?

Sierra: No! We already took it but consisted to this table!

*Sally and Noah looks at each other with worries. Couple minutes after, their food has arrived and then they started eating. Sally has buttered shrimp, Noah grilled shrimp, Cody and Sierra has the special! The shrimp sweet buttered with veggies! Ew!*

Maria: *angry* HEY YOU!

Sally: MARIA!?

Noah: *gives up* I'm done eating!

Cody: *worried* Uh… hey Maria…

Maria: SIERRA YOU ARE A DEAD MAN! WHY DID YOU ALWAYS TAKE CODY FROM ME!? HMM!

Sierra: *whispers to Cody* Come on honey, we need to NOW!

*the people in the restaurant glances over the upcoming chaos. Sally and Noah hides themselves under the table. Maria then grabs Sierra and throws her into a table*

Sierra: *growls* WHY YOU LITTLE-

*then the chaos begins. Maria gets pushed into a table full with food and gets covered with it. Then Maria gets up and threw food into Sierra bra! Cody runs out of the restaurant and goes home. Sally and Noah still under the table looks at each other horrified*

Sally: *whispers* What do we do!?

Noah: *whispers back* Well first we got to checkout and second to the cat and leave!

Sally: But what about those two?

Noah: It's their time! Now come on!

*the two ran from under the table, checkout, ran out of the restaurant and went straight home. Meanwhile driving home, three police cars speeds pass going to restaurant then Noah started chuckling about Maria and Sierra*

Noah: Hehe! Just for Cody?! They're funny, right Sally?

*Sally instead did the opposite of laughing, tears ran down Sally's cheek*

Sally: *whimpers* I really thought we were going to have a nice time, but it failed. I knew I shouldn't picked Long John's Slivers!

Noah: I know. But it's not our fault really! It's really Sierra's. *grins*

Sally: *sniffles* Yeah… that's true! *smiles*

Noah: *chuckles* You know you look kinda cute when you smile!

Sally: *blushes* heehee! *in thought* _Did Noah just say 'I'm CUTE'!?_

Noah: *in thought* _Wow! I made her blush. She does like me. This isn't a bad night after all!_

Sally: *soft voice* So when's your birthday?

Noah: In a week!

Sally: *yells with glee* OH MY GOSH! Your birthday is in a week?!

Noah: *laughs* Yes!

Sally: Wow! How old will you be?

Noah: 21.

Sally: Well HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY NOAH!

Noah: *blushes* Well thanks.

*Noah looks at a signs outside and it said "City-View Hill! Just a ½ mile away. Then Noah gets an idea, he turns onto the intersection and drives down. Sally gotten confused*

Sally: Uh where are we going?

Noah: *winks* You'll see.

Sally: *blushes* Okay. *in thought* _Where is he taking me?_

*5 minutes later, They were at a hill that views the city of Toronto. Sally's eyes were wide as ever. She was amazed at the beautiful view! They got out sat onto the front hood of the car. Sally was now happy*

Sally: This is what you were going to take me, here!

Noah: Yes! You're welcome.

*Noah gazes at Sally which did the same. Their eyes locked and their lips shield. Their faces gotten really close and almost about to kiss! But it failed when Sally pulled away. Noah looks at her confused*

Noah: What's wrong?

Sally: *soft voice and sighs* It's just I don't think I'm ready.

Noah: For what? You don't wanna kiss me?

Sally: LIKE VERY MUCH! But I…

Noah: What? You're with someone else!? *gets a little angry*

Sally: NO NEVER! I just never had my first kiss before.

Noah: Oh… well that's okay cuz' I didn't have my first kiss yet!

Sally: *surprised* REALLY!? *calms down* I mean- really?

Noah: Yeah but until now… *gives Sally a long sweet tender first kiss*

Sally: *blushes wildly* Uh!?

Noah: *blushes wildly* Heh… Well did you like it?

Sally: Actually I did! I think I want some more.

*Sally grabs Noah tenderly and starts making out*

Sally: *breathes heavily* Well we should probably go home!

Noah: And make out some more down there or more than that!

Sally: Hehe! I can't wait…

*after that night the two went steady and fell in love. A week later on Noah's birthday it's going to be a hell of a day*

To Be Continued!

**Note**: On the next chapter, Noah's going to have a crazy but awesome party! The next chapter is going to be longer too! So stay tune! And…

_**R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4 prt 1

Chapter Title: The Birthday Rama! Prt. #1

Main Character(s): Noah and Sally

OCs: Polly, Kaitlyn, Jannett, Sally, Maria, Violet, Abby, Brandon, Lucas and Dania "Danny"

Theme: Scripted Play

Author: KathrenRJ

Author's Note: I don't own TDI nor Cedar Point, just my OCs

*it was a peaceful beautiful morning and Sally and Noah were sleeping in peace. Last night they did… _some stuff _and was proud of it. You don't want to know! And today's Noah 21st Birthday! And Sally want to do something this morning. So Sally got up early to make Noah some delicious birthday breakfast*

Sally: Hmm… What's should I make him!? Aw!

*so Sally got right onto it. She made grilled kaboski, honey covered waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs and apple juice his favorite. Noah could smell the fantastic food from downstairs! He went downstairs with a crooked smile on his face (because he's halfway sleep)*

Noah: *sniffs* Mmm… something smells good…

Sally: *giggles* Happy birthday Noahhhh!

Noah: *surprised* WOW! You made all of this?

Sally: *giggles* Yes!

Noah: I love you so much.

Sally: I love you too, BABY! hehe!

*after they ate, Noah had to go to class. Whenever he left, Sally went and got an idea! For Noah's birthday she's going to take him to Cedar Point! (that's where they met 15 years ago)*

*flashback 15 years ago*

_***a 5 year old blonde girl was judging all the rides of Cedar Point. With her was her mom, her oldest sister, and her African American 3 year old adopted sister***_

_**Sally: I think this ride is the best!**_

_**Maria: *little cute scared voice* I think it's scary!**_

_**Sally: Nonsense! It's technically a roller coaster that goes 300 ft into in air! And it goes 96.5 miles per second!**_

_**Maria: *shivers in fear* Eep!**_

_**Mom: I never heard you say those kind of words from a 5 year old!**_

_**Abby: You're like Matilda!**_

_**Sally: *confused* Really?!**_

_**Abby: Haven't you notice what you just said 10 seconds ago!?**_

_**Maria: SUPER SMART SALLY!**_

_***lil' Sally grinned and was proud to a smart little girl! 10 minutes after they got on a ride, they went to the food court. Maria was crying hard because she was really scared of the ride. Sally was hyped up from the ride and was chanting how much she'd loved it***_

_**Sally: And it was going really fast!**_

_**Abby: *annoyed a little* It was just a kiddie ride that goes up and DOWN 15 times…**_

_**Maria: *whimpers* I don't like that ride!**_

_**Mom: Well at least we'd finished it! Maria, do you want to eat?**_

_**Maria: Yes!**_

_**Sally: I do indeed! For me, I want a cheese fries with a hoagie sandwich with southwest chipotle sauce! And Mountain Dew! **_

_**Mom: *chuckled* Got ya! Now Maria?**_

_**Maria: A sherbet!**_

_**Mom: A sherbet, that's all?**_

_**Maria: Yes!**_

_**Mom: Alright… Now Abby?**_

_**Abby: I want a honey bagel, with lemonade!**_

_**Mom: Wow! I think Sally seems to be the oldest in a way!**_

_**Abby: *mumbles* Well at least I'm cutter-**_

_**Sally: I HEARD THAT!**_

_***meanwhile while waiting, Sally wandered off to go on a ride. No one notice she'd left, but an Indian immigrant mother with 3/9 kids with her seen her wander in the crowd which was super large! A boy with the mother ran off to find the little girl the mother gasped as she try to grab her boy***_

_**Mom: Noah, vāpasa abhī yahām ā'ō!**_

_***meanwhile Sally's mom came back with the food. But then realize that Sally's gone***_

_**Mom: *gasped* WHERE'S SALLY?!**_

_**Abby: I DUNNO!**_

_**Mom: *upset* Abby why didn't you watch over her?!**_

_**Abby: I didn't know! Sorry!**_

_**Maria: *screams* SALLY SAL-**_

_**Mom: Maria, don't scream like that!**_

_**Maria: What? *a little harsh* I'm trying find my sister here! **_

_***Sally was in a small line about to ride a big, BIG roller coaster! The boy which is Noah spotted her. He ran to her***_

_**Sally: *glances at Noah* Uh hi young stanger!**_

_**Noah: *nervously* Namastē...**_

_**Sally: *very confused* What?**_

_**Noah: Kyā?**_

_**Sally: Wait? Are you speaking Hindi?!**_

_**Noah: *confused* **_

_**Sally: And you're an immigrant are you? **_

_**Noah: hām!**_

_**Sally: Yes?**_

_**Noah: Yyyess...**_

_**Sally: *giggles* You're funny!**_

_**Noah: *grins***_

_***soon after the two kid's conversation was done, it was their turn to go. So they thought! The guy said that they're too young to go on until they reach 4⅝ ft. They both pouted. Then they walked away back to the food court***_

_**Noah: Doo yyou hhave aa nnnamme...?**_

_**Sally: Yes, Sally. Sally Jessica Parker!**_

_**Noah: Saally...Sally Jjessica Pparker!**_

_**Sally: Are just learning English?**_

_**Noah: *very confused***_

_**Sally: I guess no-**_

_**Sally's Mom: SALLY!**_

_**Noah's Mom: Baccā!**_

_**Sally: Mommy?**_

_**Noah: Mām!**_

_**Sally's Mom: *relieved* I was worried about you! **_

_**Noah's Mom: Noah! Kyōm tumanē jānā hai? Āpa jānatē haim kind kaisē isa jagaha bhīra!**_

_**Sally: Mom, it's okay! But I met a new friend! His name is Noah! And he's An Indian Immigrant!**_

_**Noah: *waves* Thiss iss mmy mom! Fiionnaa!**_

_**Fionna: Hello!**_

_**Hilary: Hello I'm Hilary! Sorry if my daughter messed up your day!**_

_**Fionna: Oh no problem! **_

_**Maria: What's that blanket around shoulder?**_

_**Fionna: *pointing at her sari* This a sari! A sari is just like this but it's very silk and fabric.**_

_**Noelle: Mammy! **_

_**Fionna: Yes NoeNoe?**_

_**Noelle: Can we go to Kiddeland now!?**_

_**Maria: Yes! Me too Mommy!**_

_**Hilary: hmhm! Alright...**_

_**Maria and Noelle: YAY! *the two rans off***_

_**Sally: *glances at Noah* Wanna be friends?**_

_**Noah: Fffriendds?**_

_**Sally: F...R...I...E...N...D...S...! **_

_**Noah: Frriends, FRIENDS! YES II WANNT TO BE YOU FRIEND!**_

_**Sally: Don't worry, I'm gonna teach you English! **_

_**Noah: YAY!**_

_**Sally: *laughs* Hahahaha!**_

_***after that day, Sally and Noah became best of friends***_

*end flashback*

*meanwhile back in present times, Sally got everyone to come to the place they met! (a.k.a. Cedar Point) After Noah's class, Noah came with a happy grin on his face. He got in his hand some presents from his fellow classmates and teacher. Then his phone buzzed. Then his smile faded. He got a text message. When he read it, his grin came back*

From Sally P. moments ago:

_Noah, drive 2 Cedar Point right now! It's a surprise! K see u there! _

_I luv u!_

_XOXO… :3_

_*Noah smirked and jumped into his car and drove off. He's about to have a time of his life after he drives 22½ miles to Cedar Point*_

**To Be Continued…**

**Note: **_This chapter was long cuz it had their flashback in here! Yeah... BUT THERE'S A SECOND ON THIS! So stay turned! _

_Probably the second part is going come around on HALLOWEEN…!_


	5. Chapter 4 prt 2

Chapter Title: The Birthday Rama! Prt. #2

Main Character(s): Noah and Sally

OCs: Polly, Kaitlyn, Jannett, Sally, Maria, Violet, Abby, Brandon, Lucas and Dania "Danny"

Theme: Scripted Play

Author: KathrenRJ

Author's Note: I don't own TDI nor Cedar Point, just my OCs

*Noah finally made it to Cedar Point. His was excited as ever, he's wondering what going to happen next. Then Sally texted him again saying:*

_Go 2 the food court! It's something really SURPRISING… _

_I luv u!_

_Xoxo…_

*so Noah went to the food court then all of TD cast was surrounding the table where Sally sat at 15 years ago when they met*

Everybody: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOAHHH!

*Noah's eyes were wide open. He was really surprise! Sally came up to him and gave Noah a tender kiss*

Sally: Well is this better than you're breakfast?

Noah: 10x BETTER! You did all of this!? And a VIP pass for me too!? On your birthday, I'm taking you to the Bahamas!

Sally: *giggles* Yeah… we'll see… ANYWAY! Everyone, I thank you for coming to my baby's birthday party! This table right here, was where I'd sat at 15 YEARS AGO!

Everybody: Oooh, woww!

Dania: So this is where my cousin and you met!? Wow!

Noah: Danny, I understand you a homeschool kid like Ezekiel, but at least be more amazed than a 'wow'!

Dania: What? I think that's amazing you met here 15 years ago! I thought you guys met when you came on Total Drama.

Gwen: Ohh don't remind me about 8 weeks in that crappy place!

Chris: *insulted* What?

Gwen: Sorry Chris! *rolls her eyes*

Sally: Come on guys, we're talking about this party! Not Total Drama! Now come on, IT'S PARTY TIME! WOOHOO!

Everybody: WOOHOO!

*everyone was having a great time, Sally and Noah talking about their childhood; Dania and Maria bragging about their tomboy abilities; and everybody else just doing other stuff. The only person who's not is Heather. One reason is why bother coming and second, she felt a little jealous. JEALOUS? But still, everyone was happy. 20 minutes later, they were about to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song! After that they started to cute the cake. After the food, they all started to go on one of the rides. Heather was following Sally and Noah*

Heather: *in thought* _Why am I doing this? Sally and Noah could drop off a bridge if I care. But what if Noah gets hurt? Wait… why did I say that? Didn't I say I didn't care? What's wrong with me?!_

*meanwhile after they got off of a ride, they went to the beach and sat onto the sand. Sally was lying on the ground giggling while Noah was making out with her. Heather glared at Sally with annoyance but gazing at Noah. Then she overheard the couple talking*

Noah: I love you so much!

Sally: *giggles* I love you the most!

Noah: How did you know that we met at this place?

Sally: I never forget my past! And plus I remember I told you English while you were an immigrant!

Noah: I remember that! I totally understand now! Well it's your turn.

Sally: For what?

Noah: I'm going to teach you Hindi!

Heather: *mumbles* So?

Sally: Huh? Even though I'm every smart, I never knew other languages like: Portuguese, Icelandic, Japanese, Bhutanese or any other languages.

Noah: Well you are now! Now say this, Maim'.

Sally: Maim? What does that mean?

Noah: "I".

Sally: "I"?

Noah: Yeah, now here's another, pyāra!

Sally: Pyāra?

Noah: Yes! That means "love"!

Sally: Really?! It even sounds nice in Hindi!

Noah: Maim tuma pyāra Sailī...

Sally: *thinks* OK I know that my name's in there!

Noah: *chuckles* It means, "I love you Sally"

Sally: *gasped flattery* Maim tuma pyāra Noah!

Noah: *starts making out with Sally* Lā lā ūha!

*Heather growls at the two fooling around! She thinks she jealous because she loves NOAH? And Sally is in the way. But why? Anyway at sundown, everyone was ready to leave*

Sally: Bye EVERYBODY! You're welcome with the goodie bags too!

Maria: Hey Sally.

Sally: Hi Maria, why aren't you, Cody, Izzy and Owen are leaving?

Maria: Because we're having a… BIRTHDAY SLEEPOVER WITH YOU AND NOAH!

Izzy: .THAT' .WE' . . . . . . . . .PARK!?

Cody: *excited* WOOHOO! We're having a sleepover but like a grown up mature type of occasion!

Noah: Is this another surprise?

Sally: *giggles* I didn't even know about either but yeah… Hehe!

Noah: *grins* I think is the BEST day in my life; besides winning the chess competition! I love it! Com'on, let's go have a SLEEPOVER!

Sally: OK! Let's go!

Owen: WOOHOO! Haha!

*So Maria, Cody, Izzy and Owen went with Sally and Noah for a birthday sleepover. They brought wine to drink! Meanwhile the six was upstairs in Sally and Noah's room playing on Cody's X-box Kinect he brought over. Cody, Noah, Izzy, and Maria was playing Battle of the Zombies 2 and Maria was winning*

Maria: Oh yeah! I'm about to beat the high score!

Noah: *rolls his eyes and smirks* Yeah right! I'm totally going to in win in 3, 2, 1…!

The Game: Player 4, LOSES!

Maria: *growls in defeat* AGH! I was winning though!

Noah: *laughs* Well my high score top yours!

Maria: *growls again* I don't care! I need more wine- WHY ARE THEY EMPTY?!

*Owen, drunk out of his mine, had some of the bottles in his hand. He was on Sally and Noah's bed burping and making weird sounds. The five stared at him disturbingly*

Maria: WHAT THE HELL OWEN! We didn't even gets to have any!

Owen: *chuckles and burps* I-I didn't know hehe! Do y-you… you know I-I l-love you-u all! Especially you-u N-Noah!

Noah: *disturbed* Huh!?

*Owen grabs Noah and sloppily kiss him then throws up on Noah*

Noah: *cries* AW! EWWW! *runs to the bathroom and leaps into the shower* OWEN!

Owen: *chuckles and throws up again*

Cody: *whispers to Maria* Maybe I should of brought soda instead.

Maria: *glares at Cody* OH NOW YOU TELL US!?

*anyway, Noah and Cody were playing now Just Dance 3. Maria scolding them, Izzy and Owen making scary weird noises, and Sally herself*

Maria: NOW DO THE SHOVE! DO THE SHOVE!

Cody: *struggling* I'M TRYING!

Noah: HA! I WIN! Now you owe me $27.00!

Izzy: Okay! . . . ?!CAN. . .I!?

Sally: Hehe! Alright Izzy you can play now!

Izzy: OKAYY! You and me Maria!

Maria: NOPE! I don't DANCE. SIMPLE AS THAT!

Noah: Com'on May!

Maria: DON'T CALL ME MY NICKNAME!

Cody: MAYYYY!

Maria: SHUT IT!

Izzy: . . . .MA-

Maria: *grabs Izzy by the collar* IF YOU SHUT UP, I'LL DANCE OKAY!?

Izzy: *giggles* HEHE! Okay…

Sally: Now what song you wanna pick?

Izzy: OOH OOH! Lollipop By Mika!

Maria: *groans* Ughhhh…

Owen: *still drunk stuttering* H-hey guys-s! I t-think w-we shou-uld wrestle!

Noah: *mumbling* Oh my gosh…

Owen: N-naked!

Maria: *laughs* And who are you going to wrestle with?

Owen: M-m-me!

Maria: *laughs and sighs* Okay…Owen you need to go to sleep! BAD.

*Maria drags Owen into the attic and went back to the bedroom to dance*

Cody: Hey play California Gurls by Katy Perry!

Noah: Cody, now I'm starting to believe you are gay!

Cody: *pouts* Agh! Just because I want to hear Katy Perry doesn't mean I'm gay!

Sally: Yeah Noah, plus i heard you'd play Jessie-J when you sing in the shower…

Noah: *blushes* Uh-uh NO I DON'T! Uh- HEY LOOK IT'S STARTING!

*the game starts. Maria failing and Izzy rocking it! Then randomly Sally started singing. Noah faced Sally with unbelievable eyes*

Noah: *in thought* _Sally's singing?! Wow… she sounds soo beautiful…_

Sally: Cal-i-fornia gurls licks you're popsicles, now all we. We got it all top! La la la la la l-

*Noah grabs Sally and kisses each other*

Sally: *soft voice* Uh okay…

Noah: *blushes* You sound very good! Well uh-OH SHIT!

Maria: Noah! LANGUAGE!

Noah: Sorry, it's just- what time is it?

Izzy: Mmm… 11:30!

Noah: NO! *gets off the bed and struggles to get ready for bed*

Sally: Honey, what's wrong?

Noah: I NEED TO GET TO BED EARLY! CUZ' IF I DON'T, I'LL BE LATE FOR CLASS TOMORROW!

Cody: Dude, calm down! We'll all go to bed now okay!?

Maria: Aww I was winning too!

Sally: Wait! What about Owen?

Maria: He just have to sleep in the attic! He's drunk, what are we suppose to do, let me sleep with us while throwing up and burping numerous of time?!

Sally: Eh!

*so everybody went to sleep. A day later, Noah missed class and Maria and the gang was still at their house. Sally made a meal for breakfast*

Noah: *pouts* I'm still upset that I missed class!

Maria: *chuckles* Stop your whining drama boy! Just one day! That's not that BAD!

Noah: *growls* Grrrr…

*Owen went downstairs with hungover face*

Owen: *groans* Aghhh… what happened last night?

Maria: You got drunk…

Cody: By drinking all the wine…

Noah: *angry voice* AND YOU'D PUKED ALL OVER ME!

Owen: Oh! Haha sorry… I sometimes do that when I'm curious!

Sally: Well all that matters that it's over! Alright, now who wants WAFFLES!?

All: MEEE!

*everyone ate their waffles had talked, chatted, laugh then went home. What a birthday for Noah*

**Note**: _**Mmkay! I know I got done early! But still more to come! Next chapter will very precious! **_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Title: The Horrible Proposal

Main Character(s): Noah and Sally

OCs: Polly, Kaitlyn, Jannett, Sally, Maria, Violet, Abby, Brandon, Lucas and Dania "Danny"

Theme: Scripted Play

Author: KathrenRJ

Author's Note: I don't own TDI, just my OCs

*3 months later, Sally and Noah was getting ready for Christmas and New Years. Their house was very in the holiday spirit. And Noah which has alot of work to do. Noah got a job at a car wash, and needs that money for Christmas. Sally has a career to be a surgeon. Which she is at Toronto General Hospital. It's her vacation right now so she doesn't have to go to work. Meanwhile Heather which now realized that she's in love with Noah is at her house, just sitting in her living room just watching TV*

Heather: *excited* Hmm I hope Noah calls or comes out of nowhere or something! Hehe-

*then the telephone rings*

Heather: OH! I spoke too soon!

*on the phone*

_Heather: Hello…_

_Alejandro: Hola señora!_

_Heather: *disgusted* Ugh! What do you want Alejandro?_

_Alejandro: Cómo estás?_

_Heather: Ugh! I have no time for your Spanish talk! I waiting for a call!_

_Alejandro: Who?_

_Heather: I can't tell you! Goodbye!_

*hangs up the phone*

Heather: *annoyed* Who do he think he is!? I'm more happy without him than with him! Now waiting for… him! Hehe!

*meanwhile Sally was talking on the phone with Gwen*

*on the phone*

_Gwen: So how's you and Noah!?_

_Sally: We're great! We'll might go on vacation a day after Christmas!_

_Gwen: *gasped* OHH! WHERE?_

_Sally: To England!_

_Gwen: Wow! Tell me all about it when you guys come back!_

_Sally: *chuckles* Sure thing! So how's you and Trent?_

_Gwen: Fine! I just can't stand Duncan keep stalking me, begging me to take him back!_

_Sally: Well don't take him back!_

_Gwen: That's already the deal! That's why Trent and I are reporting him for harassment and destroying our property!_

_Sally: Wait! He trespassed and destroyed your property!?_

_Gwen: Yeah… but we fixed it._

_Sally: Oh! Well I gotta go now! I need to go out and dig the snow out our driveway._

_Gwen: Okay Bye!_

_Sally: Bye!_

*hangs up the phone*

*then Sally went outside and dug the snow out of the driveway. Then Noah came out with her*

Sally: Hey Noa-boa!

Noah: Hey Sally-wally! I'm about to go to the mall!

Sally: Okay, but why?

Noah: Just to buy some-uh holiday… stuff!

Sally: Okay how much money you're going to spend?

Noah: Eh-68-dollars?

Sally: *sighs* Noah please use up all the money, we need it for Christmas!

Noah: Alright! I'm just using it on one thing! Only one thing!

Sally: Okay. *kiss Noah on the cheek* Promise?

Noah: Cross my heart and swear to die!

Sally: *giggles* Hehe, thank you, now drive safe!

Noah: *gets in the car* I will!

*Noah drove off to the mall. When he got there, he seen Trent, Tyler, and DJ standing talking near the entrance of the mall. Noah parked his car, got out of the car and ran over to meet them*

DJ: Hey Noah!

Trent: Noah… what's up man?

Tyler: *screams excitedly* WOOHOO! Noah! How's it going!?

Noah: It's fine! Tyler how's you and Lindsay?

Tyler: *sad voice* Well, we broke up. Again…

Trent: Wow man, this is the 3rd time in a row! Maybe you should find someone else more… brighter…

Tyler: Yeah but, *whimpers* I STILL CAN'T GET OVER LINDSAY!

Noah: Com'on! She's slow! And keep breaking up with you? You need someone else brighter for you!

Tyler: The only person that's bright is Sally and Courtn- Wait! Is Courtney single?

DJ: Yeah, Duncan and Courtney broke up like a month ago!

Noah: How about you date her!?

Tyler: Well I did… had a little crush on her years ago… OKAY!

Trent: Okay, now do you still have feelings for Lindsay?

Tyler: *confused* Who's Lindsay?

*the boys stared*

Tyler: OHHH! Nah! *runs into mall with glee*

Trent: Well that settles it! Now why you at the mall Noah?

Noah: Well I want to…mmmm! PROPOSE TO SALLY!

DJ: *gasped* FOR REAL?! That's what s'up Noah!

Trent: That's awesome man! When you going to propose?

Noah: At the Christmas Eve. Party!

DJ: Man, I wish I can get married but my mama won't allow me to.

Noah: Do you still live with your mom?

DJ: *ashamed* Yes… but I'm trying to get my own place soon!

Trent: Okay I gotta go, Gwen just texted me to come home. Well see you guys!

Noah: See ya! Well I better get going too, I gotta get this expensive ring fit for Sally. See ya DJ!

DJ: Okay, bye!

*Noah then entered the mall he went to a jewelry store to pick out a gorgeous pearl ring! After he bought it he only had $2.00 left. Soo he used that for a Christmas donation for the orphan kids. (See he's nice right!? :D) When he exited the mall he bumped into Heather*

Heather: *gasped* HI! Uh-NOAH!

Noah: Uh hey Heather, what are you doing here?

Heather: Oh just Christmas shopping! So what are you doing here?

Noah: Oh just getting some things for the Euh-holidays! Well uh I better get going now!

Heather: Oh! Wait look up!

*Noah looks up and sees a mistletoe above him*

Noah: *blushes* Uh?

Heather: *kisses Noah on the cheek* Bye…

Noah: *disbelieved* UH?

*Noah backs up wildly, and runs out of the mall. While Heather grins with glee*

Heather: EEEE! I KISSED NOAH! HAHAHA!

*by Heather's yelling, Katie who was shopping as well overheard her and was surprised*

Katie: *gasped* Noah's cheating on Sally with Heather?! I knew Noah was going to do something bad to her! I have to tell Sally, but she'll be heartbroken. *sighs* I'll wait until the Christmas Eve. Party then.

*Noah drives home with still a horrified look on his face*

Noah: Why would she do that!? I mean yeah it's a mistletoe, but I'm with someone else! That's a straight up sin if you do that! *grim voice* I hope Heather gets NOTHING on Christmas!

*meanwhile at the house, Sally was sitting at the fireplace, sipping her hot chocolate*

Sally: I hope Noah comes home soon, I need him to help wrap some presents to take for the donation for orphans!

*Noah enters the house worried, but still normal*

Noah: *nervous* Hey… uh did you miss me?

Sally: *giggles* Very! Okay thank goodness you're home, can you help me with these presents?

Noah: Okay, but before that… *gets nervous again* uh can I tell you something?

Sally: Sure, what's wrong?

Noah: Well is it okay to kiss someone under a mistletoe even when you're with someone?

Sally: Too me yes.

Noah: *relieved* OH good, cuz' I kissed Heather and-

Sally: *yells* WHAT!?

Noah: *gets a little scared* Well uh-she kissed me! And uh- I didn't know what to-o do! She was-just… there!

Sally: *calms down a little* But Noah, I thought you'd hated her?

Noah: I DO, VERY! But like I said, she kissed me first!

Sally: But did you kiss her back?

Noah: NEVER HAD, NEVER WILL!

Sally: Oh okay! *kisses Noah on the cheek* Well are you going to help me?

Noah: Yeah!

*so Sally and Noah went and made the presents*

*Several days later, on Christmas Eve, everyone was getting ready for the party! At 7:30 p.m, Sally and Noah was at the party early. Then Heather came a minute later. (oh boy! :S) Then everyone came*

Maria: Hey Sally!

Sally: HEY!

Maria: *walks up to Sally* You look nice with that sparkle blue dress!

Sally: *twirls around* Thanks! I got it myself!

Maria: Yeah… So where's Noah?

Sally: Oh over there with the boys! *points over at 7 guys including Ezekiel, chatting*

Maria: *spotted Cody* Oh there's my guy! Hey Cody-kins!

Cody: Hey Maria-bear!

Sally: *smiles* Awww… you guys look so cute as a couple!

Maria: What? It's not like it's new! Everybody knew this was going to happen!

Cody: True! And I'm a daddy too!

Sally: *gasped* Maria!? You're pregnant!?

Maria: Yep! *grins*

Sally: *sighs* I wish I can have kids but I have two jobs! I can't possibly do allof that! You're lucky.

Maria: Guilty's charged!

*anyway while the party Katie came around with Sadie and told her what happened*

Sadie: *gasped* HE WHAT!?

Katie: *whispers* Shhh! Keep it down, you don't want to spill it!

Sadie: How could Noah do that?

Katie: I don't know, but it happen! I'm scared! What happens Sally goes off, or gets mad at me!?

Sadie: Don't worry, that's life! It's always going to backstab you.

Katie: *sad voice* Yeah…

*Katie walks up to Sally*

Katie: *sad voice* Hey Sally…

Sally: Hey!

Katie: *whispers* I gotta tell you something.

Sally: What is it?

Katie: *sighs* I think- Noah's-cheating on you…

Sally: *suspicious* How?

Katie: A week ago I heard Heather saying that she kissed Noah and she loves him!

Sally: Oh but, he didn't kiss her back!

Katie: Oh! Wait really?!

Sally: I think you'd misunderstood! But that's okay! *smiles*

Katie: *relieved and smiles* Oh good! I thought, it was him who's kissed her! Well I'm happy you're still together! *walks away*

*Sally then walks away also. Then things get dramatic! :( Sally was walking along the hallway of the beach house and went to go find Noah. She finally founds him in the bedroom. She couldn't believe her eyes! Noah was kissing Heather!? She runs off crying without being notice. She runs out of the house and into the snow. Tears falling down her face. Katie was right, he was cheating on Sally! An hour later she walks back into the house, tired out. Everyone except Heather was surprised*

Jannett: Oh my God! What happen!?

Sally: *sniffles* Nothing! I just fell in the snow that's all.

Maria: Well com'on Noah has a surprise for you!

Sally: *mumbles grimly* He already surprised me…

*Noah comes to the front of the room to announce something*

Noah: Alright, everyone! I would like to tell Sally something! Sally!?

Sally: *fake grins* Hello!

Noah: You okay?

Sally: You have no idea how OKAY I AM!

Noah: Alright? *kneels down* I love you soo much Sally Jessica Richina Parker! *pulls out a pearly shiny ring* Will you marry me?

*everyone gasped in amazement. Sally with a shock looking face then gets angry*

Sally: *angry yell* NO!

Noah: *confused* Wait! What?

Sally: *angry* I SAID NO! Because, first of all you'd cheated on me! Second how do you think how dumb I am!? Hm?! I seen you and HEATHER KISSING!? WELL I'M SMART ENOUGH TO LEAVE THIS PARTY RIGHT NOW AND LET YOU AND HEATHER GET MARRIED! *angry but in a soft voice* And I was thinking having kids together! *yells* WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT YOU AND ME AND EVERYTHING WE WERE GOING TO DO TOGETHER!

WE'RE OVER!

*Sally runs out of the house in the cold and went to her oldest sister, Abby's house to stay. Everyone at the party including Heather was astonish! Noah, still kneeling down, was very sad and upset. He couldn't even more! Everyone left while Noah still kneeling. That wasn't a perfect Christmas at all! :(*

**Note**: _**Is Noah ever going to get Sally back? Will Heather take Noah forever? Will Sally kill Heather for what she had done? All theses questions will be answered!**_

_**PS: I know it's Halloween, but I felt into the Christmas spirit! :J**_

_**In the next CHAPTER! R&R plz!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Title: Promising A Great New Year!

Main Character(s): Noah and Sally

OCs: Polly, Kaitlyn, Jannett, Sally, Maria, Violet, Abby, Brandon, Lucas and Dania "Danny"

Theme: Scripted Play

Author: KathrenRJ

Author's Note: I don't own TDI, just my OCs

*Sally was laying there, on Abby's front porch. She was weak, cold, and tired. Abby opened the door and seen her just laying there. Sally pretty sparkled blue dress wasn't sparkly anymore. Her curly short hair was messed up! And her makeup was ruined by her tears*

Abby: Oh my God! Sally? What happen?

Sally: *sniffles* I feel used!

Abby: *gasped* Did someone rape you!?

Sally: What?! No! Noah cheated on me so I broke up with him and ran here to get away!

Abby: Oh you poor thing! Come in so I can get you warm.

Sally: Thank you big sister!

*Abby led Sally in and sat and on her sofa. Abby went to go get some hot cocoa*

Abby: Here you go!

Sally: Thank you! *sips* I feel so stupid! *begins to cry*

Abby: Don't let that bother you! That happens to everybody all the time! Well kinda…

Sally: *whimpers* We'd been friends since 5, and he promise he won't hurt me! But what does he do?! HURT ME!

Abby: Did you let him tell you the reason?

Sally: No?

Abby: Well tomorrow, go ask him why?

Sally: *pouts* Mmm… I don't wanna! I'm still mad at him for kissing Heather!

Abby: Well did he kiss Heather or did Heather kissed him? There's a difference!

Sally: Yeah, but I SEEN HIM WITH VERY EYES! He kissed HEATHER!

Abby: Now Sally, understand that Noah is very soft so you can't judge a book by it's cover! Now tomorrow! Okay?

Sally: *pouts* Mmm… FINE.

Abby: Okay, I'm going to bed now! Sleep in the guest room next to the bathroom if you get sleepy okay?

Sally: *soft voice* Okay.

*all through the night while Sally was sleeping, Noah kept calling, texting, and voice mailing her. But no reply so he gave up! But the next day…*

*door rings*

Abby: *walks to the door* Who is it?

Maria: *panics* ABBY! IT'S YOUR YOUNGEST SISTER MARIA, WHERE'S SALLY!?

Sally: I'm here Maria!

Maria: *calms down* Can you open the door please Abby?!

Abby: Sure!

*Maria runs into the house and grabs Sally*

Maria: Okay! Thank goodness you're found! But we can't find Noah!

Sally: *angry tone* WHO GIVES A FUCK!? I know I don't!

Maria: *panics* Sally this is serious! He texted me that he's committing suicide!

Abby: *gasped* WHAT!?

Sally: *speechless* Uh?

Maria: Don't say 'uh'! Com'on! *pulls Sally off of the couch*

Sally: Wait? What am I suppose to do?!

Maria: Just say sorry!

Sally: FOR WHAT!? THAT I BROKE UP WITH HIM!? THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT!

Maria: OH AND ANOTHER THING, ASK THE REASON WHY! JUST ASK WHY! OR IT'S DEVASTATING FUNERAL!

Sally: *sighs* Fine! Just let me get some clothes on…

*Sally got dress and went out the door. Gwen came around, hollering about Noah*

Gwen: SALLY!?

Sally: What's wrong with you?

Gwen: DAMN IT SALLY! NOAH'S AT THE CITY VIEW ABOUT TO JUMP OFF!

Sally: *gasped* Why in the hell he want to jump off a cliff!?

Gwen: It's because of you Sally. YOU!

Sally: *speechless again* Really?

Maria: Uh yeah! And if we don't hurry up, he'll become a flat pancake! COM'ON!

*so Sally, Maria, and Gwen went on bus over to the city view. When they got there just in time, Noah was on the ledge of the cliff. The police, firemen, and parole was surrounding the cliff. The tdi cast was there too, convincing Noah to NOT kill himself*

Trent: *yells* COM'ON NOAH, YOU'RE NOT THINKING ABOUT YOUR FUTURE OR WHAT YOU'RE REALLY UPSET ABOUT! JUST LET IT GO!

Noah: *cries* I CAN'T! SHE REALLY MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME! AND I BLEW IT! AND IT'S ALL HEATHER'S FAULT TOO!

*everyone glares at Heather which is a little guilty*

Duncan: DUDE, EVEN THOUGH GWEN DENIED ME… ALOT, I DIDN'T GIVE UP! EVEN THOUGH I'M PROBABLY GOING TO JAIL!

Noah: *still cries* I STILL MISS SAALL-Y-Y! AHHHAHHAH! I'M SORRY SALLY! WHEREVER YOU ARE, I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME?

Police Officer: *yells on his megaphone* Now young man, IT'S CHRISTMAS! COMMITTING SUICIDE ON CHRISTMAS REALLY?!

Beth: Noah, please don't kill yourself!

Everyone: Yeah, please Noah, com'on, we still there for you!

Geoff: HEY LOOK, IT'S SALLY bra'!

Everyone: SALLY!

Sally: *mumbles* Mh!

Chris: Sally! Thank goodness you're here! Noah gone COCO since you'd broke up with him! You have to do something!

*everyone then ran up to Sally and begged her to stop this. By all this commotion, she seen Noah about to jump off*

Police Officer: *gasped* HEY WAIT!

*Noah jumps off the cliff*

Kaitlyn: *screams* AHHHHHH!

Cody: OH NO! NOAH JUMPED!

Everybody: AHHH!

Maria: *soft voice* He's gone.

…

*Sally begins to cry*

Sally: *cries* WAHAHAHAH! *runs off*

*after the chaos calms down, Heather went over to Alejandro's house*

Heather: *fake cries* Ale! Aleie-kins!

Alejandro: *opens the door and glares* What do you want Heather?!

Heather: *fake sniffles* Noah's dead! Wahaha! *hugs Alejandro* I feel so lost!

Alejandro: *gasped* Noah's dead?! I can't believe it! I understand ¡señora I'll take of you even when your boyfriend's dead.

Heather: *mumbles* jackpot!

*an week later, their was an memorial for Noah on the cliff of city view. All of Noah's friends and family gathered while Chef Hatchet hosted the memorial. And everyone was dressed in black*

Chef: Friends, family we are gathered here today to remember a very very good friend. Noah Oliver Vincent McBoring, a guy who was honest, who was humble, who was very respected. Is now in a better place. He did his very best to before someone! From September 22, 1992 until December 29, 2012, he promised that he'll succeed, but it never happen. *sniffles* Noah was a good man, a great camper, and a wonderful once again, friend. Rest in peace Noah!

Everyone: Rest in peace!

*the memorial lasted 2½ hours. Sally who was sobbing uncontrollably was sitting by herself. She had a picture of her and Noah at the beach when they were 10 on the table in front of her. Her eyes was sore but her heart was more sore. Then Maria and Cody came over to comfort her*

Cody: It's okay Sally he's in a better place!

Maria: And I'll my baby in me all about him respectfully when he or she comes out *pats her swollen blotted up tummy*

Sally: Yeah but what if he's still alive, but in a coma!?

Maria: Then it's a miracle!

*Another week later on New Year'ss Eve, Noah was STILL ALIVE! He was just at the hospital for a couple days. A helicopter from the bottom of the cliff caught whenever he fell. He smacked himself hard on some rocks. He came out in recovery of a coma and ready to apologies to Sally one more time*

*meanwhile at Sally's house, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Polly, Ezekiel, Kaitlyn, Maria, Cody, Owen, and Izzy was happy a New Years Eve party*

Trent: *excited* Only 1 hour, 2minutes, and 52 seconds to go until 2013!

Maria: Man, I can't wait until 2013! And my baby is going to be a late summer baby! Eeee! *patting her tummy*

Sally: Yeah! But I'm still thinking about Noah… it been two weeks!

Maria: Don't worry, he's in a better place! K?

Sally: *tears runs down her cheek* I know but… wait? Where's Heather?!

Maria: She's at Alejandro's house. Man, that girl used him to make Ale jealous!

Sally: *angry tone* Whenever I see her, I'M GONNA REARRANGE HER STUBBORN FACE AND SMASH IT! ALE'S TOO!

Maria:.*surprised* Wow, I would say the same thing but you already took my idea!

*door rings*

Sally: I'll get it!

*she runs to the door and opens it. When she did, it was… NOAH! Then she slammed the door*

Sally: *stutters* G-g-guys?!

Trent: Hey, what's wrong with you Sally?

Sally: NOAH'S SPIRIT IS OUT THERE!

Cody: *disbelieved* No way!

*Cody runs to the door and opens it*

Noah: *soft voice* Hi…

Cody: *yells* NOAH, YOU'RE ALIVE!

*everyone runs outside and greeted Noah again! As for Sally, she's very frozen. Maria runs up to her and told Sally to greet him*

Maria: Com'on, it's not like a spirit or something!

Sally: No I'm scared! What happens if he's mad for not believing him!?

Maria: THAT'S NOT EVEN THE POINT ANYMORE! Com'on!

*Sally slowly walks up to Noah. Noah's eyes met Sally's. They were speechless. Everyone gave them room. Sally's eyes began to water. Noah's eyes began to do the same*

Sally: *sniffs* I-uh?

Noah: *cries* I LOVE YOU!

Sally: *sobs* I LOVE YOU TOO! Wahahah!

*Noah runs towards Sally, sobbing his heart away. Sally did the same. At the right moment they finally paired a tender long sweet kiss. Everyone cheers and complimented Noah's appearance. Owen, Maria, Cody, and DJ kinda cried about the whole thing. After the commotion, only 50 seconds left until 2013*

Noah: *holding Sally tight* I'll never do that too you ever again, I promise!

Sally: *whispers* Just tell me the reason why?

Noah: Heather kissed me and I somehow didn't want to stop. Until now, she cause our relationship to fall.

Sally: *grins* But it came back up and stronger than before!

Noah: *smiles and kisses Sally on the forehead* Ain't that the truth…

*Trent comes in from of the room to countdown until 2013*

Trent: 20! 19! 18…

Noah: Oh and Sally?

Sally: *eyes shut and whispers* Yes Noah?

Noah: *kneels down and pulls out a shiny pearled ring* I didn't forget either. Sally Jessica Richina Parker, will you marry me?

*at the halfway point of the countdown, Sally's eyes began to water again. Tears of joy on this final seconds of 2012*

Sally: *yells* YES! Yes Noah Oliver Vincent McBoring, I will! *kisses Noah tenderly*

Everyone: 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

**Happy New Year!**

*it's 2013, and Sally Parker is now Sally McBoring. Even though Christmas was horrible, New Year's renewed it. Meanwhile, Heather enjoying her New Years, she had another evil plan up her sleeve*

Heather: *evil tone* Mmm… Noah's still alive hmm, now let's see if he be alive for long! *holds a knife* Sally thinks Noah is still her man, but wait until the WEDDING! Muhahahaha! But first… ALE! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU! WE CAN STILL BE FRIENDS!

Alejandro: ¡señorita? You say that! I DON'T EVEN CARE! ¡adiós

*so Heather left Alejandro and started planning to kill Noah*

**Note**: _**Well Sally and Noah are getting married. And Heather might destroy it! And maybe kill Noah! :O But will she? READ to find out! And REVIEW TOO! :9**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Title: The Fears and The Cruise

Main Character(s): Noah and Sally

OCs: Polly, Kaitlyn, Jannett, Sally, Maria, Violet, Abby, Brandon, Lucas and Dania "Danny"

Theme: Scripted Play

Author: KathrenRJ

Author's Note: I don't own TDI, just my OCs

*few days after the party, Sally and Noah are planning their wedding. They were speaking it out in their kitchen*

Sally: Okay! First, is the style of the wedding! Now, Noah any ideas!?

Noah: *thinks* Well… I would like to go…to London!

Sally: Why? *makes a disgusted faces*

Noah: What? I think London is a every enchanted and best place for a wedding!

Sally: Yeah but, the MONEY you have to pay for the place the wedding's attending. Over 100,000 DOLLARS!

Noah: *in shock* Oh! Well how about the North Park? It's really big and nice scenery and-

Sally: But they already have a wedding attended!

Noah: *gets a little angry* Well I can't find any other places!

Sally: *gets a little upset and sighs* Well how about you look online for something. Like Craigslist! It'll give lots of places for weddings! *begins to smile*

Noah: *smirks* Gimme your laptop upstairs so we can go on Craigslist.

*so Sally went upstairs to get her laptop. After 20 minutes online they were about to give up. (just for finding a place; not the whole entire marriage thing!) But then they seen a link to a cruise to Madagascar!*

Noah: Hey, link to that website for a cruise to Madagascar!

*then on there is a free offer for a cruise to Madagascar*

Sally: Wait, it says to answer this survey!

Noah: Okay.

*so they click onto the survey and went on. Sally then read the directions*

Sally: 'To get free tickets, you must texts: "cruisy" to 67686 and print below why a cruise to Madagascar. Then click 'send' and put your email address. In minutes on your email account, it'll show if you achieved or not. Good luck!' *grins* That's super easy! Here gimme my iPhone!

Noah: Here! *gives her the iPhone*

*so then Sally did what the survey said and waited for results. Then 50 seconds later, they finally got the results*

Noah: *grins* Okay Sally, read what it says!

Sally: *smiles* Okay! It says: congratulations, you're free to go on cruise to Madagascar! By your wedding you said in your descriptions, we'll let you bring 25 people who are attending. Great Job! And we hope you live long and happy together. *screams* YAY! HAHAHA! We're getting married in Madagascar! YAY! HAHAHA!

Noah:*grabs and hugs Sally* YES! I can not wait until we get on the cruise and sit right on the beach, with the waves making lovely sounds that suits in the wedding!

Sally: *in shock* A-a-a beach? W-wi-ith w-waves?

Noah: Yeah! *confused* What's the problem with that?

Sally: *gets scared and fake smile* Uh-h h-how about we change it to Washington DC? I-in front of the Washington monument?

Noah: *even more confused* Wait! Why? A minute ago you were all sight for this new location for the wedding but now… Washington DC?! What wrong?

Sally: *stutters* U-uh… uh… I just need fresh air!

Noah: *grabs Sally by the arm and gets serious* Really, what's wrong?

Sally: *tries to pull away* Noah! I just thought another thing and-d I-I need t-to think about… it! So can you please let me go! *tries to pull harder*

*then Noah gets angry, then Sally got very scared, upset, and embarrass! Then Sally pulled so hard, she then fell on the table and began to cry. Noah was in shock. She got up and ran upstairs and locks herself in the room. Noah went in the living room to sit and think for a moment as for Sally was sobbing upstairs. Noah thought in his head, what's wrong with Sally*

Noah: *in thought* _What's wrong with Sally? Why is she acting like this? Is she on her period? Is she having a woman depression? I need to talk to her!_

*so Noah went upstairs and went to talk with Sally. Sally was still crying, and Noah can hear it*

Noah: Sally? *knocks on the door* Look I'm very sorry! Can you please let me in?

Sally: *sniffles* I-I'm sorry too! Here I'll let you in!

*so Sally opened the door and let Noah in*

Sally: *sniffles* I'm sorry! I really am! It's just-

*pauses*

Noah: It's just what?

Sally: *sighs* It's just *soft voice* I-I have hydrophobia.

Noah: What?

Sally: Hydrophobia! Remember on TDI the first challenge in the first season?

Noah: *nodes* Yes.

*flashback on TDI in the first challenge. Everyone was wearing their swimsuits. Some were standing on to of a cliff ready to jump and the rest were down at the bottom waiting for the challenge to end*

_Chris: Next is… Sally!_

_*16 year old Sally walks up towards the 1,000 ft high cliff and looks down at the water*_

_Sally: *worried* Wow! That's a lot of water!_

_Chris: What?_

_Sally: *stutters* Wow! I-it's sure i-is high!_

_Chris: Of course it is! Ain't you the smartest one in here Sally?_

_Sally: *glares* Thanks for reminding me Chris!_

_Chris: Sure thing! *yells* NOW JUMP ALREADY!_

_*then her team starts cheering for her. Sally face turned really pale. Then she gave up*_

_Sally: *sad voice* I can't._

_Chris: What's the problem? Are you afraid of heights out something?!_

_Sally: *mumbles* No, It's not that. It's just *soft voice* I'm afraid of water._

_Chris: *yells* WHAT?_

_Sally: *glares then turns around facing him changing her face* Yeah! I'm just afraid of heights! Just too high to jump!_

_Chris: Well Sally, that cost your team, BIG TIME! Chef! *snaps his fingers* _

_*Chef came up to Sally and puts a rubber chicken hat on her head. Then Sally walks down the hill as everyone else on her team (except Beth) jumped. (Doesn't matter cause her team won that challenge anyway)*_

*end flashback*

*Sally begins to cry. Noah then sits down and comfort her*

Noah: *whispers* Shhh! It's okay, don't tell anybody this but, *whispers in Sally's ear* I was an ichthyophobic!

Sally: *in shock* Wow… really?

Noah: *grins* I was until I faced my fears! I got over it, and you can too! You just have to be brave and strong.

Sally: *frowns* But, I can't! I tried when I went to the swimming pool with my friends but I just couldn't get in! That water is just too scary! Especially the wave pools! They're TERRIFYING!

Noah: Yeah! I'm kinda afraid of waves too. Especially the ones when you go 12 ft and over! Man, I almost died when I went passed there!

Sally: *gasped* REALLY!? You're kinda scaring me even more Noah!

Noah: Oh, sorry! Well, all I'm saying is just face your fears and you'll feel more free than before!

Sally: *smiles* You're probably right! I should face my fear and I'll might be more free! I'll be everywhere! FLYING AND SOARING!

Noah: *laughs* Hahahaha! Okay Sally, heh! Wait until we go to Madagascar! You'll feel real welcome. *grins*

*so for the next couple of days, they began sending people invitations for the wedding and the trip. So Maria, Owen, Cody, Izzy, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Jannett, Polly, Kaitlyn, Chris, Chef, Geoff, Bridgette, and Sally and Noah's family are going and the rest will pay to go. Over 50 people are going to the wedding and the cruise!*

*So the day came and Sally and Noah were ready to leave*

Sally: So are you ready Noah? *smiles*

Noah: *smiles* You bet! Madagascar, here we come! WOO!

Sally: *laughs* HAHAHAHA!

*so they got their luggage in the car, put themselves in, and drove off. Is will might be the best cruise/wedding yet!*

**Sorry for the long break! Thanksgiving got it all up because I went to Portugal and I only had my Android with me! I use my laptop! Sometimes I use my Android but it acts up! :( **

**So I'm back and the next chapter coming soon… ;)**


	9. Chapter 8 prt 1

Chapter Title: Cruising prt 1

Main Character(s): Noah and Sally

OCs: Polly, Kaitlyn, Jannett, Sally, Maria, Violet, Abby, Brandon, Lucas and Dania "Danny"

Theme: Scripted Play

Author: KathrenRJ

Author's Note: I don't own TDI, just my OCs

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE MATURED SCENES IN THIS!**

*Noah and Sally made it to the dock where the ship was sitting. Sally and Noah's family and friends was already on board. Maria and Cody was just pulling up. Maria got out of the car and hugged Sally*

Maria: Aww! Sally, you're are a lifesaver! Being inside the house with him! *points at the exhausted Cody, lifting up the 3 big luggages*

Cody: *breathing hard* Uh… a - little - HELP?

Noah: Oh! Let me get that!

*Noah runs over to Cody to help. After that, they went to the ticket booth and cashed their tickets in. Then they went to the main lobby, and registered their rooms. Good for 4 of them their rooms are next across from each other. Several minutes later, Noah was unpacking their belongings*

Sally: Hey, Noah! *smiles*

Noah: *smiles* Yesss? *go over and kisses Sally on the kiss*

Sally: *giggles* Hehe! Um, I want you to know that I'm so happy me and you are here, getting married in Madagascar, and me learning to swim in water! So uh I-

*then the intercoms in their room announced it's time to go out to the deck and say farewell to the people on the dock. So the passengers on the ship said farewell to the people off the ship*

Noah: *screams* BYEEE! PEACE! ADIÓS! CHAÓ! TOO-A-LOO!

Sally: *giggles* Hehe! *cheers* BYE! See you! Fa- WAIT!

*Sally then spotted a familiar person running in the crowd below*

Noelle: NOAH! BYE!

*Sally face was surprised yet upset then told Noah that his sister down on the dock. Noah look then his smile disappeared quick. Noah ran up further to see*

Noah: *yells* NOELLE!

Noelle: *yells* NOAH I'LL BE AT THE WEDDING-

*then Noelle's voice faded as the ship sailed away. Noah's face was sad, very sad. He never been sad in his life; besides almost losing his love of his life. He puts his head down and slowly walks back to the suite. Sally gotten worried then followed. As everything gotten calm again, Sally opened the door and seen Noah was on the couch whimpering, sniffling, and kinda in grief. So Sally came over to him to talk*

Sally: *worried yet sad voice* Noah-boa? Are you okay?

Noah: *sniffles* Yeah! I-I'm fine, it's just-

Sally: It's just what baby?

Noah: It's just three days ago, Noelle and I was on the phone talking-

*flashback 3 days ago*

_***Noah was on phone with his older sister Noelle***_

_**Noelle: Hey Noah!**_

_**Noah: Hey NoeNoe! **_

_**Noelle: *sly voice* Sooo what's seems to be you calling?**_

_**Noah: *chuckles* Cut the sly talk Noelle! I proposed to Sally a week ago, and we're getting married in Madagascar so if you like to come**__**…**_

_**Noelle: AWW! You're sooo sweet lil brother! When is the wedding?**_

_**Noah: In several months!**_

_**Noelle: Oh! Okay *cheerful voice* NOAH MY BABY BROTHER IS A MAN! *giggles* Heh!**_

_**Noah: *firm voice* Noelle…**_

_**Noelle: *calms down* Okay! I'm proud of you brother! **_

_**Noah: Thank you. So we're going on a cruise in 3 days sooo…**_

_**Noelle: Yes I would like to come!**_

_**Noah: Oh! Okay then! I'll see you then.**_

_**Noelle: I love you lil bro!**_

_**Noah: Love you too!**_

_***hangs up the phone***_

*end flashback*

Noah: *sad voice* And now she can't and I really wanted her to go!

Sally: Didn't she say that she'll be at the wedding?

Noah: I couldn't hear by the noise and the ship and- *sighs* I just feel so upset!

Sally: Say, do you wanna take a bath?

Noah: Great idea! *smiles a little* I should run the water now.

Sally: And maybe… I can join you too? *smirks*

Noah: *blushes* O-okay! *gulps* Heh!

*while Noah was was running the water, he was still a little upset about Noelle not coming. But he'll get over it, in the meantime, Noah is about to 'rubba dub dub in the tub' with Sally! :3 When the tube was full, it was steamy and had lots of bubbles. And Sally walks in with a robe on. Noah blushes hard but didn't really got nervous just a little embarrassing to see her with a robe on! They never took a shower together nor a bath. But he'll probably get over that too*

Sally: *giggles* I bet you're kinda embarrassed! Are you?

Noah: *blushes* Yeah kinda… so are you ready to get in?

Sally: *giggles* Yep!

*then Sally takes off her robe and hops in the tub. Then Noah got undress and gets in also. Noah grabs a book on top of the toilet seat and starts to read. Sally which is watching her fiancé read then Sally gets bored*

Sally: *in thought* _*sighs* Now why is he just reading a book?! He suppose to be making love with me. That's the point why I'm in here with him! Maybe I should turn him on a little…_ *smirks*

*so Sally crawled up to Noah (which wasn't looking) and grabbed his crotch! O.O Noah shrieked a little and looked down at Sally sucking on his crotch*

Noah: *stutters* U-uh-S- Sally?

Sally: *giggles* I'm trying to make you _feel good_… hehehe!

*Noah face gotten really deep red. He kinda moan once in any other minute of it but he still felt uncomfortable. Then he began to like it and started lifting up Sally and started kissing her. She accepted it all the way. Then it Noah notices that Sally's in water! The tub had water in it*

Noah: *smirks* Uh Sally? You know, I think you'd already face your fear!

Sally: How's that?! *panics a little*

Noah: You're in water… *smirks*

Sally: *yells* AHHHHHH!

*Sally dash out the tub and into the bedroom. Noah sighs then got out and left the tub full. He gets towels and puts it around him and Sally. Sally, shivering and panicking was on the bed, rocking back and forth*

Sally: *murmuring* I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay, I'M NOT OKAY! I'M NOT OKAY! I WAS JUST IN WATER! Ahahaha! *makes a creepy yet crooked face*

Noah: *disturbed* Uh Sally? You faced your fear! You were in water for five minutes! That's a every brave thing to do! I told you that you wouldn't feel a thing. *smiles*

Sally: *calms down and smiles* Really?! I-I can't believe it! I didn't even notice it! You're RIGHT NOAH! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! *kisses Noah on the lips* I love you!

Noah: *smiles* Same here baby! Com'on let's get back in the tub and finish what we were doing… *smirks*

Sally: *smirks and giggles* Don't mine if I do… hehe!

*so they went back in the bathroom and did what they _had to do…_ :3 The next day, Sally, Maria, Polly, and Gwen went to the spa in the other side of the ship. They were getting their feet manicured*

Sally: Thanks guys for planning this up. I really needed some time off with a littie break. So Maria, how many more months?

Maria: Six in a half!

Sally: *stunned* Wow! Time's really going slow.

Maria: *sighs* Don't remind me! I just have to wait, but until then, I'm just going to lay back and live life to the fullest.

Sally: You can say that again!

Maria: I'm just going to lay back and live life to the fullest!

Gwen and Polly: *laughs* Hahahaha!

Sally: *chuckles* I didn't mean it seriously! Hehe!

Polly: So when we get to Madagascar, what are we going to put the wedding at there?

Sally: *thinks* Hmmm… maybe on the beach; or in the middle of the forest; or even in a church with a nice Hawaiian and African style!

Polly: Whoa there partner, you gotta set it out first! But the main thing, what are you going to wear?!

Maria: Yeah sis, what are you going to wear?

Sally: *confused* Hmmm… I don't know!

Gwen: How later today, I'll let you come into my suite and give a bridal magazine to look over.

Sally: *smiles* Really?! Thanks Gwen!

Gwen: Don't forget that Noah needs to search for a nice tuxedo too!

Sally: *chuckles* Yeah… hahaha!

The Girls: *laughs* hahahaha!

Maria: *chuckles* Man, we are have too much fun! I wish I wasn't pregnant. Well… not really, BUT just a little- or if I didn't have sex with Cody… nooo I'd enjoyed my sex with Cody! Only if he just wasn't stubborn about putting a condom on, this won't even happened!

*silences*

Gwen: *disturbed* Whoa Maria, didn't want to ALL of it!

Maria: *a little harsh* Hey! I say, what I say, whenever, and however I want to say it!

Sally: *rolls her eyes and smirks* That's the part of the pregnancy guys, now she's having her emotional phase.

Maria: *begins to cry* Wah-ahahahaheheha! I'm sorry guys, I was being a big JERK! Can you ever forgive me!?

Sally: First, the angry phase…

Maria: *yells* WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!? WHY AM I PREGNANT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TALK ME OUT OF THIS!? I HATE THIS! AHHHHHH!

Sally: Then, she gets excited…

Maria: *screams happily* YAY! I'M PREGNANT! I'M PROUD OF MYSELF!

Sally: Now, the depression phase…

Maria: *moans* Agh! I'm soooo depress! Why did I get like this…? Sally… Polly… Gwen… WHY…?!

Sally: And finally, cravings…

Maria: Mmm… I'm hungry, LET'S GO TO THE FOOD COURT ON THE DECK OF THE SHIP! Com'on guys!

Polly: *chuckles and smirks* Oh boy…

Sally: You can say that again!

Polly: Oh boy… *laughs* HAHAHA!

Sally: *frowns* I didn't really meant that.

Polly: *laughs* Haha! I'm sorry, I was just being a little HYSTERICAL! Hahahaha!

Sally: *groans* Aghhhh…

*so they went to the food court and are their lunch. (Well Maria, are their lunch XD) Then went back to their suites at the end of the day. As Sally went inside her suite, Noah was sleeping (So she thought)*

Sally: *giggles* Hehehe! Stop faking I know you're still awake!

Noah: *laughs* Hahahaha!

*Noah grabs Sally and throws her onto the bed and starts making out! X6*

Sally: *giggles* Hehehe! No-oah! Ahhh-hehe!

Noah: *moans* Ah-heh! You like that, don't you Sally?

Sally: *giggles* Hehe! Yes, and…I think we need to go further… *smirks*

Noah: *smirks* Okay…

*Noah takes off his shirt and Sally takes off her sweater. Then things gets nasty, (6.6) Noah then takes off his pants then his boxers. As for Sally, she takes off her BRA AND PANTIES! (O.O) Noah then grabs Sally and puts his dick inside her. Sally shrieks and giggles as Noah goes in and out*

Noah: *grunts* Agh! Sally! I love it when I'm inside you-Agh!

Sally: *squeals* Give it to me Noah-eh-ah!

*Noah and Sally went at it until they orgasmed. They went sleep, sleeping their wedding being and super blast! But tomorrow will be a surprising day…*

**Note: Okay! In those last words above, surprising! Guest what going to happen on that day? Updating a new chapter soon… until next time! **


	10. Chapter 8 prt 2

Chapter Title: Cruising prt 2

Main Character(s): Noah and Sally

OCs: Polly, Kaitlyn, Jannett, Sally, Maria, Violet, Abby, Brandon, Lucas and Dania "Danny"

Theme: Scripted Play

Author: KathrenRJ

Author's Note: I don't own TDI, just my OCs

*the next day, Sally and Noah was on the deck of the ship at the pool. Their friends: Gwen, Maria, Owen, Trent, Cody, Kaitlyn, Ezekiel, Polly, and DJ were there. They were having a blast, but soon it'll end when… HEATHER APPROACHES!*

*Everyone went silent (she wasn't even invited to the cruise nor the wedding!) as she walks up to the shallow part of the pool (where Sally and Noah was at!). She had a towel around her then takes it off. She had a very very VERY sexy bikini. Owen, who was with Izzy, mouth dropped. As for Cody, he just stood there, in unbelievably shock, and so was Maria. DJ and Polly just left, and Ezekiel and Kaitlyn sinks into the water trying not to be in the conflict. Sally just look away as for Noah who was stunned also.

*Then Heather jumps into the pool, with her butt switching like a ghetto, 16 year old. Noah and Sally then walks away from the pool and goes up to the club, on the higher level of the ship (with a HIGH VIEW OF THE OCEAN BALCONY!)*

Sally: *disgusted* Agh! How in the hell Heather got here?! She's NOT invited! I specifically said, HEATHER IS NOT ALLOWED!

Noah: I don't know either, but she's not going to get me this time! Even though she's trying to seduce me, and get me not focusing on you! It's not easy to turn someone on, unless you are use to that person. And I'm not use to Heather at all!

Sally: YOU BETTER NOT! Or it'll happen again!

Noah: No mam'!

Sally:.*kisses him on the cheek* Good! Now com'on!

*holdings hands, they ran off, up to the dance club*

*meanwhile on at the club, everyone was dancing their butts off. A song called, "Make Me Love You" by Neyo came on and Sally and Noah was dancing to the music*

Sally: *laughs* Haha Noah, I'm having soo much fun right now!

Noah: *smiles* Me too!

Unknown: Hey GUYS!

Sally: *confused* Who's that?

*it was a familiar voice coming closer. It was Katie! Without Sadie!? There was a different girl right next to her. Sally and Noah was surprise and glad that Katie came. And confused that Katie with another girl*

Sally: *confused* Soo uh Katie, who's your friend?

Katie: Oh this is Ladie! Say hi Ladie!

Ladie: *in a british ascent* E'llo, my name is Ladie!

Sally: Hi Ladie, I'm Sally, and this is my fiancé, Noah.

Noah: Hey.

Ladie: *smiles* E'llo

Noah: *smirks a little*

Sally: So Katie, what uh happen with you and Sadie?

Katie: *frowns* Sadie and I broke up… permanently.

Sally: Aww I'm sorry Katie.

Noah: Me too.

Katie: It's alright. Me and Ladie was going over to the pool, but we can't find it. Can you help us?

Sally: Sure, go-

Noah: STRAIGHT down the hall. Then, make a left. Next, go right and finally, keep going straight. Then, if you smell sally water, you're right on the spot!

Katie: *smiles* Thanks, see ya!

*so the two girls runs off. Sally then walked over to the balcony and stood looking over the sea and the deck of the ship. Noah walks up and stands next to her*

Noah: *smiles* Wow, the sky looks so beautiful! Doesn't it?

Sally: *smiles* Yes. You know Noah, whenever I look up in the sky, I feel like I'm flying. You know?

Noah: *confused* What do you mean?

Sally: I mean, imagine flying up there! Like a bird, a plane! *sighs* But, that was my old dream…

Noah: Dream? I thought bring a medical surgeon was your dream?

Sally: *gazes up at the sky* What…?

Noah: *snaps his fingers* Sally?! Are you there?

Sally: *stutters* Huh what? oh sorry Noah, it's just I always wanted to fly.

Noah: That's was I been asking you while you were in your 'imagination time' *chuckles*

Sally: *giggles* Hehe oh sorry. I-

*Kaitlyn runs up to the balcony and stars screaming*

Noah: *shouts* Katy, Katy! Calm down. What's wrong?

Kaitlyn: *panics* MA-M-MARIA S-S-SHE'S IN TROUBLE! T-The BABY!

Sally: *yells* OH NO! MMMMAAARRRIIIIAAAAA!

Noah: *in shock* What?!

Kaitlyn: *panics* I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! SHE WAS SCREAMING IN PAIN IN THE POOL! NOW SHE'S IN MEDICAL CARE! AND-

Noah: *covers her mouth* Okay! I get it! Can you take me to her?

Kaitlyn: *nodes*

*so Noah and Kaitlyn storms over to the medical care room to see Maria. Sally was crying already while Maria, on her bed was doing the same*

Maria: *sobs* I'M SCARED SALLY!

Sally: *sobs* I KNOW! But listen, if anything happens, I'll be here with you and I love you no matter what! Right lil'sis?

Maria: *nodes* But what happens to the baby?

Sally: Well if it don't make it I'll give you my deepest sorrow and be with every step of the way! Alright?

Maria: *sniffles* Where's Cody?

Sally: *looks around* I don't know.

Maria: *gets a little mad* Ain't he suppose to be here comforting me?!

Noah: You want me to go find him?

Owen: ME TOO!

Maria: Okay, scrawny and mochó Gigante! *smirks and chuckles*

Owen: *pouts* Hey! That's not very nice to call me a DICK!

Maria: Gigante means 'giant'! *mumbles* Idiot.

Noah: *rolls his eyes* Com'on Owen.

*Noah and Owen goes off to find Cody. Owen, who was thinking about getting something to food heard kissing sounds around a corner in the hallway*

Owen: *whispers* Noah, do you hear that?

Noah: *pauses* Yeah… let's see.

*Noah and Owen walks around and looks over and sees Cody. Then they looked closer then they seen a familiar girl who's tall and has violet hair. SIERRA!? Cody's kissing Sierra!? Noah and Owen just stood there, stunned and speechless. What would Maria say when they'll tell her this?!*

Owen: *whispers* Noah, this is bad!

Noah: This is the exact same thing as me and Sally broke up but this right here, Cody is kissing HER! Wow, Maria is going to go King Kong on Cody if we tell.

Owen: So what are we going to do? We can't tell Maria and she's haves a baby inside her… well for right now.

Noah: Let's think. Uhh… we should not tell Maria after the baby comes out! Then whenever he/she comes we tell right?!

Owen: I don't know…

Noah: Com'on, you know how to keep your mouth shut. *serious tone* Right?

Owen: *locks his lips* Mmh!

Noah: Okay. Come on.

*Noah and Owen walks back to the medical room. So the two kept their mouths shut. But will they keep their mouths shut for long?*

*later that night, Noah and Sally was searching in Gwen's bridal and groom magazine that she led them. Sally was circling dresses and tuxes for her favorites. Noah was still silent from Cody and Sierra kissing, but Sally don't like Noah that quiet sooo she broke the silences by saying…*

Sally: So, when's Cody going to come around? Because Maria wasn't really happy when you didn't find him.

Noah: He's probably back now.

Sally: I very worried about Maria and Cody's baby. What if the baby die? What if Maria die?! WHAT IF MARIA CAN'T HAVE KIDS?! WHAT IF-

Noah: *cuddles Sally and whispers* Sshhh… Sally, Sally nothing bad is going to happen to Maria or the baby. *in thought* _Something really bad going to happen to Cody and Maria!_

Sally: *sniffles* Really? I-I hope so.

Noah: *whispers* Me too Sally, me too.

*the next day, Noah and Owen was at the pool again with Cody, Maria, Heather… T_T Sally, Katie, Ladie, and SIERRA!? This is going to be interesting…*

**Note: Well now it's a little love triangle with Sierra x Cody x Maria now! What's going to happen next? **

**Stay tuned and R&R too!**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Title: The Passionate Bachelor and Bachelorette Party

Main Character(s): Noah, Sally, Maria, and Cody

OCs: Polly, Kaitlyn, Jannett, Sally, Maria, Violet, Abby, Brandon, Lucas and Dania "Danny"

Theme: Scripted Play

Author: KatCatxoxo16

Author's Note: I don't own TDI, just my OCs

*at the pool, Sierra, Cody, and Maria was standing right next to each other. Everyone even Ladie left the pool leaving the three alone*

Sierra: *whispers* Cody, I'm going to be at my suite getting ready. Don't make her notice we're a too close okay?

Cody: *frowns* Okay.

*Sierra walks off and Maria comes over*

Maria: *smiles* Hi Cody!

Cody: *still frowning* Hi.

Maria: I need my pills, will you go get them please…?

Cody: *sighs* Okay.

*as he was walking away, he stopped and turned to Maria. Waiting for an nice polite word want to hear*

Maria: *annoyed and confused* HEY! Why are you standing there for? Go on! Get the pills.

Cody: *sighs and mumbles* I wish you knew.

*Cody walks away. Maria sits back down onto the chair. Noah and Owen looked at each other worried. As for Sally, she looked at Cody concerned. But everything will be revealed soon…*

…

*couple months went passed and they finally made it to Madagascar. They storage themselves in a 5 star resort hotel with free room services, a outdoor pool, and a nice huge hot tub next to the lobby in a larger room. Everyone paid in too. Everyone except Dakota, who's famous and rich to just walk in without any payment or security. 3 months after; in July, the bachelor and bachelorette party was today. Everything for the wedding was perfect. But Noah and Owen still didn't tell Maria, that Cody and Sierra are having an affair still! They began to chat about it in the hallway of the hotel*

Owen: Noah, I think we kept this secret long enough! I know Maria is ferocious and ruthless but this is WRONG! I feel wrong sticking up for the bad guy a.k.a. CODY!

Noah: Well really it's Sierra that's the bad guy. And I don't want Maria heartbroken, and Cody killed! That's why!

Owen: *frowns and sighs* Fine…

*so Owen and Noah separates from the hallway and Owen runs off to the pool. When he got there, surprisingly Maria with a swollen belly, was sitting on Owen's favorite spot: the shallow waters!*

Maria: *shouts* HEY OWEN! what 'cha doing here?! Com'on over!

Owen: *in thought* _SHIT!_

*Owen slowly goes over to Maria. Maria looks at him confused yet amused*

Maria: *chuckles* Heh Owen you afraid of shallow water or something? Or are you afraid of me?!

Owen: *stutters* Uh-I uh just think uh i-it's rrrreally really breezy and uh it's cold!

Maria: *chuckles* Heh! Not so cold to me!

Owen: *fake laughs* oh-uhahahaha! Uh alright I'm here! *in thought* _Shit, Fuck, CRAP! How am I going to do? I can't tell her, but the suspense is fading in! Aghhhh!_

**Maria: *on the phone* Cody where are you?**

**Cody: *stutters* Uhh-I'm at uh our suite getting****… MY… PHONE!**

**Maria: *serious* You're using your phone now.**

**Cody: *panics a little* OH UH… I-**

**Maria: Whatever you're doing, hurry up I need my pills!**

**Cody: THAT'S WHAT I'M GETTING! YOUR PILLS! **

**Maria: Rrright… I love you!**

**Cody: Uh huh yeah you too. Bye! **

***phone hangs up***

Maria: Mmh Cody's probably in a rush!

Owen: *nervous* mmmmMMMM!

Maria: Owen!? What's wrong with you?! YOU HAVE BEEN ALL SCARED FOR THE PASSED WEEK NOW!

Owen: *cries* WAHAHAHHHHHH! I'm sorry for not telling YOUUUU!

Maria: *frustrated* Telling me what?! OWEN WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

Owen: *whimpers* Cody…

Maria: *gets worried* Cody? What's wrong with Cody?

Owen: *whimpers softly* He's cheating on you…

Maria: *silences and then burst out laughing* AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh oh-you think Cody's cheating on me?! You're funny Owen, really funny! He would NEVER cheat on me! HAHAHAHA!

*Owen walked away while Maria was cracking up and falling over. When Maria stopped laughing, she got up and went back to the hotel to get Cody. Then things got dramatic, when Maria walks into Cody and Sierra KISSING*

Maria: *furious* CODY!

Cody: *stutters* MARIA!? I uh I-I can EXPLAIN!

Maria: *screams* YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! *begins to cry* HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?

Sierra: *yells* BECAUSE, YOU'RE NOT A WOMAN HE WANTS! YOU TREAT HIM LIKE A SLAVE AND YOU DON'T SAY THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS A BITCH! As for me, I treated like a man and thank him for his hard work. And because you're pregnant and he doesn't want to be a dad.

Cody: *yells* NO IT'S NOT THAT! Maria I-

Maria: *sad voice yet angry tone* I don't want to hear it.

*Maria walks away in tears*

Maria: *mumbles* Owen was right…

Cody: *guilty* Maria…?

Sierra: Hmh! We should her, didn't we Cody-kins?

Cody: *deep and depressing voice* I knew I shouldn't messed with you the first place!

Sierra: *sad voice* But Cody-kins-

Cody: *screams* DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Sierra: *soft voice* But-

Cody: *screams even louder* SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UPPPPPPPP! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! I HATE MYSELF FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I BEEN SLEEPING WITH YOU FOR A STUPID REASON!

Sierra: *yells* THAT'S BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY GIRL THAT AT LEAST LIKES YOU!

Cody: *screams* WELL I DON'T LIKE YOU! I LOVE MARIA! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S PREGNANT OR NOT, I STILL LOVE HER!

Sierra: *screams louder* WELL SHE DOESN'T LOVES YOU NOW!

*the two went all it. They cause a little crowd in the hallway. Sally, Noah, and Owen came to see what's wrong too*

Sally: *yells* Cody! Sierra! Stop this!

Cody: *screams until he lost his voice* Sally!

Sally: Cody… *hugs him* Sierra, why? Why did you do this to Cody? To Maria?

Sierra: *whimpers* I deserve Cody. Not Maria. I treat him better.

Sally: *firmly* But Cody is your your friend.

Sierra: *whimpers* I know but he said when he first slept with me: "I wonder why you're my fan"! And he grinned at me.

Cody: *yells with a swollen voice* That's when I was stupid and didn't know about 'friends with benefits'!

Noah: *confused* friends with benefits?

Sally: A friend who have sex with a friend.

Noah: You know when Heather kissed me, I felt the same way. But I didn't felt like a man so I try to kill myself! BUT I didn't and me and Sally are back together! Cody, don't let **the devil…** *glares at Sierra* get to you!

Cody: *whimpers a little* Thanks Noah. And Sally. Where's Maria?

Sally: *gasps* MARIA!

*the three runs off and goes to her suite. As for Sierra, the crowd fades away and she walks back to her suite in shame. Meanwhile the three made it to suite to go get Maria. The suite was a… DISASTER! Maria literally threw the beds across the room! And she was in tears too*

Sally: *yells* MARIA! Maria?

Maria: *screams* GET AWAY FROM ME!

Sally: MARIA, YOU CAN'T BE JUMPING AROUND WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A 8½ MONTH BABY IN YOU!

Maria: *whimpers* I'M A BAD MOTHER SO WHY SHOULD I CARE!?

Sally: Because now and days, you can go to prison for abortion.

Maria: *screams* I DON'T CARE!

Cody: *soft voice* Maria?

Maria: *growls* Why are **you **here?! You're suppose to be with **Sierra**…

Cody: I don't want to. I want you. *begins to cry a little* I should known that I need you. I know Sierra treats me better, but I need your tough love! I need your anger. You even make horny when you're yelling at me! *whimpers* I'm sorry…

Sally: Maria, forgive him. He even said you make him horny when you're angry! *smiles*

Maria: *smiles* R-really?

Cody: *grins* Yeah…

Noah: *chuckles and smirks* Heh Cody gets a boner when Maria goes King Kong!

Maria: *smirks* And Noah gets a boner when Sally talks like Albert Einstein!

Noah: *blushes* Cliché!

*everyone laughs and then leave out to get ready for the bachelor and bachelorette party. Sally's bachelorette party was at Gwen's suite and Noah's bachelor party was at Owen's suite. The bachelor party had: Owen, Cody, Trent, DJ, Tyler, Ezekiel, Geoff, and Justin there*

Trent: *grins* This is the most fantastic bachelor party I have ever went to! Great job man!

Noah: *grins* Thanks Trent. Hey Cody!

Cody: *smiles* WOOHOO! This is the most AWESOMEST PARTY EVER! *calms down* What is it Noah?

Noah: *whispers* What did Maria say? Did she forgive you?

Cody: *frowns* No. But she said that she's going to think about it! I doubt she'll forgive me.

Noah: Hey, don't doubt it. She'll probably be sucking on your dick; well after the baby comes… in no time!

Cody: *chuckles and grins* Heh if she heard you, she'll probably kick you in the dick! Brother-in-law or not.

Noah: *sarcastically and smirks* Woop-de-do, I'm soon-to-be Maria's brother-in-law! Great…

Cody: *laughs* Hahahaha! Noah, you're funny! No wonder Sally fell in love with you.

Noah: *smile* Yeah… *sighs and dazes* Sally… I wonder what's her party's like!?

*meanwhile at Sally's party, Maria, Kaitlyn, Polly, Izzy, Jannett, Gwen, and Courtney(they're friends now), and La'Shawna was there. They were about to play a dance off*

Sally: *cheerfully* Okay everyone! It's time for the dance off! So fo-

*door knocks*

Sally: Who could that be?

*Sally go get the door. When she opened it, there was 2 servicemen standing there with 2 trays of food*

Servicemen 1: *clears throat* room service!

Sally: *confused* I…I didn't ordered any room service. Did you guys ordered any room service? *glances at the girls*

*the girls shook their heads 'no'*

Sally: *chuckles a little* Uh I think you have the wrong ro-

Serviceman 2: *grins* Oh! No we have the right room!

Sally: *confused and a little annoyed* Sooo why are you two here then?

Serv. men 1 & 2: *smiles* BECAUSE… WE'RE THE DANCERS! *strips off until they're only wearing their man thongs and started to dance*

*all the girls cheered and started dancing with them. Sally face was red for embarrassment, and a little annoyed*

Maria: *smiles* Com'on Sally! Why are starting there like a pink cactus? Let's DANCE!

Sally: But you're still pregnant Maria…

Maria: SLOWLY! Now com'on!

*Maria pulls Sally to the dance floor, and started dancing. Meanwhile at the bachelor party, they were having the save exact thing! But with two servicewomen wearing thongs and bras. Noah and his best men were having a ball! Then as always, Owen got drunk AGAIN!*

Owen: *dizzy voice* WOO-OHOHO! I-I'm having a-a great-best t-ime of our lives! Ahhah-h… *falls to the down and falls to sleep*

Noah: *annoyed* Uh… Owen needs to stop drinking before his kidneys fail on him or even become a drug attic!

Cody: Yeah.… *gets phone* I'm going to call Maria! *grins*

Noah: *smiles* Go get'er Cody!

**Cody: *on the phone* *nervously* Hello?**

**Maria: *low voice* Hi.**

**Cody: *soft and low voice* Hey. So how's the party going?**

**Maria: Good. And you?**

**Cody: *confused* The party?**

**Maria: *harshly sarcastic* No! The mall. OF COURSE THE DAMN PARTY CODY!**

**Cody: *chuckles* You know I'm beginning to get a boner now.**

**Maria: *disgusted* Eww Cody do you think I care?!**

**Cody: *mumbles* Well you did before…**

**Maria: *annoyed* Com'on, hurry with what you're saying; we're about to play the cocktail race!**

**Cody: *nervously* Okay, okay! Maria? Do… you… still… love me?**

**Maria: *deep voice* Not anymore.**

**Cody: *yells angrily* WHAT BUT-**

**Maria: *annoyed* I'm sorry Cody, but you cross the line! You been cheating on me for how long?!**

**Cody: *mumbles* 4 months.**

**Maria: *yells* 4 MONTHS!? OH you really cross the line now!**

**Cody: *worried voice* BUT I-**

**Maria: *angry yet upset voice* IT'S TOO LATE CODY, WE'RE FINISH! And your baby WILL NOT be in your custody! *low voice* So goodbye Cody.**

**Cody: *deep voice* I'll go pick up my things from your suite and just go. Bye.**

***hangs up phone***

Noah: *curious* Soooo what happen?

Cody: *sad voice* It's over for good.

Noah: *frowns* Oh man, I'm sorry.

Cody: I got to go. Bye.

*Cody walks away*

Noah: *in thought* _Maria's making a big mistake. Cody is a trustworthy guy; even though that he sometimes does but still… *sighs* If he only understands._

*Cody went to his ex-girlfriend's suite to get his stuff. Whenever he got his clothes, he realized that he needed his favorite toothbrush (he never leaves his favorite toothbrush behind). Cody didn't know when got into the bathroom; he seen pregnant Maria in the bathtub looking at each other, embarrass and disturbed*

Cody: *deep low voice* Hey.

Maria: *soft low voice* Hi.

Cody: *sighs* Why are you in the bathtub? Aren't you suppose to be at the bachelorette party?

Maria: *sighs as well* Why are you in the bathroom getting your toothbrush? Aren't you suppose to be at the bachelor party?

*Cody couldn't take it anymore! He needs to talk to her. If she doesn't accept it, he'll leave for good. So he got undress*

Maria: *worried* What are doing?!

Cody: *serious voice* We need to talk! Seriously!

Maria: *stutters* B-but but but-

Cody: *serious voice* NO BUTS!

*whenever Cody was naked, he jumped into the tub with Maria. Horrified Maria didn't say a word*

Cody: Maria! I have to tell you the truth. Sierra and I-

Maria: *sighs* CODY! I'm tired of this! I understand that you want Sierra! I understand I wasn't a good girlfriend! I FUCKING understand that you don't wanna be a dad! I don't care. But I'm TIRED of you bringing it up! So can hurry up and please lea-

*Cody's lips met Maria's. Maria completely forgot what she was going to say next after that kiss. Cody's eyes were beginning to water. Maria's eyes were doing the same*

Cody: *whimpers* I'm sorry! Sierra and I thought that we would be like 'friends with benefits' and all. But I had no idea it about friends having SEX! But whenever after the sex, I thought that felt the greatest loving making that I ever had. Then I realize I'm cheating on you and so I tried to tell Sierra to stop, but she kept seducing me and seducing me and fucking me. I just felt good! But I felt like a killer for cheating and for keeping it a secret for the past 4 months! *sobs* I HATE HATE HATE MYSELF FOR DOING THAT TO YOU! I WISH I WAS MORE SMART ENOUGH TO SAY NO TO HER! I'M SORRY! I'M VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY!

Maria: *sobs* I'M SORRY TOO! I should of been more girlfriend-like to you! And shouldn't never gotten pregnant! I should treated you better! I LOVE YOU!

Cody: *sobs* I LOVE YOU TOO! And *sniffles* another thing, I actually really want this baby. If it's a girl, I'll name her Emily; or Melissa; or even Christina!

Maria: *smiles and giggles* And if it's a boy, I'll name him Daniel; Houston; or even Cody Jr.!

Cody: *grins* OOH I HOPE IT'S A BOY! But I don't think Houston a good name kinda.

Maria: *giggles* Mm yeah… I thinks that's kinda a awkward name for a boy though. *splash water on Cody* GOT YOU!

Cody: *laughs and splash water hard on Maria* WHAT NOW?!

*then they began a water splashing fight. They laughed and giggled and had a great time. They even forgot about their friend's bachelor and bachelorette party. After the party was over, everybody went back to their suites. Sally and Noah went back to their suite and went to sleep. Dreaming about tomorrow. Then that night, Heather and Alejandro had something evil in their sleeves. They were at their suite planning it*

Heather: *evilly grins* Now, you are the limo driver and you take to the volcano. I punch Sally in the face and pulls her to the volcano and drop her! And I'll finally have NOAH! **MUAHAHAHAHA**!

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**I'm sorry this took long but I finally got it done! It's pretty longer than the other chapter. But I finally got it DONE! :D **_

_**Will Maria and Cody's baby come soon? Will Sierra apologize? Well Heather destroy the wedding? Or will Noah and Sally have the wedding? **_

_**STAY TUNED! Read and review TOO! **_


End file.
